Enfin deux !
by Paige0703
Summary: Une mission va peu à peu rapprocher Finch et Reese, mais à quel point ? Sont-ils vraiment prêt à être enfin deux ? Avec tout ce que cela implique ? Leur histoire ne risquerait-elle pas d'être, au final, que passagère ? Entre amitié et amour, il y a parfois de quoi se perdre...
1. Petit rappel

**_Salut Salut !  
_**

 ** _Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic en sept chapitres cette fois-ci.  
_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Enfin deux !**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Petit rappel...**_

La nuit touchait bientôt à sa fin, le soleil n'allait en effet pas tarder à montrer ses premiers rayons sur la ville encore plongée dans la pénombre. John Reese, lui, ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Il papillonna des paupières quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers la forme endormie à ses côtés. Il passa délicatement une main sur le visage de la personne allongée tout contre lui, avant de sourire tendrement.

\- Déjà un mois, murmura-t-il faiblement.

À ses yeux les événements qui avaient récemment bouleversés toute son existence ne remontaient qu'à peu de temps encore. Un peu comme s'il avait enfin pu s'emparer de ces lèvres tant convoitées que la veille seulement. Ils avaient pourtant partagé bien d'autres baisers par la suite. Allant d'un simple frôlement à des baisers emplit d'une passion brûlante. Ils l'avaient déjà prit si souvent dans ses bras, mais tellement peu à son goût. Il s'était déjà réveillé, comme aujourd'hui, quelques fois à ses côtés, mais, encore une fois, ce n'était pas assez à ses yeux. C'était tous les jours qu'il voulait poser ses yeux sur son visage encore endormi. Tous les jours qu'il voulait se réveiller au creux de ses bras. Tous les jours et plus encore...

Ils avaient partagé tant de moments intimes, même si son partenaire était encore gêné, de temps à autre par la tournure qu'avait finalement prise leur relation. Il voyait que ce dernier avait encore du mal à s'ouvrir entièrement à lui, mais cela lui était égal : ils étaient enfin ensemble. Reese se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps et qu'il devait être patient, mais la patience n'était pas son for. Pourtant pour celui qu'il aimait, il était prêt à aller contre sa nature encore et encore, si cela pouvait aider son partenaire.

Finch bougea légèrement à ses côtés, se rapprochant alors du corps chaud de Reese. Ce dernier sourit un peu plus, avant d'accueillir le corps de l'informaticien tout contre lui. Il referma un bras autour de ce dernier avant de se rallonger totalement. Il continuait d'observer le visage endormi de son partenaire. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de repenser à une de leurs missions qui s'était déroulée quelques semaines auparavant, la mission qui avait changé leur vie comme aucune autre...

 **OOOooo FLASH-BACK oooOOO**

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel d'un bleu azur. L'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis un moment déjà et Reese était parvenu à convaincre son partenaire qu'une pause à l'extérieure ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Il s'était réjoui quand, finalement, l'informaticien avait accepté son invitation à sortir. Il avait réglé l'affaire de leur précédent numéro la veille au soir, assez tard. Ils avaient donc passé la matinée à ne rien faire... en tout cas c'était le cas de Reese. Finch n'avait cessé de pianoter comme un malade sur le clavier de son ordinateur, et l'ex-agent n'avait, lui, cessé de se demander ce que son partenaire pouvait bien faire de si intéressant pour prendre à peine le temps de respirer. Il le lui aurait bien demandé, mais son instinct lui avait conseillé de garder le silence s'il ne voulait pas devoir écouter un énième discours de l'informaticien sur ses codages. Il avait beau s'y connaître un minimum en informatique, son coéquipier allait un peu trop vite pour qu'il puisse parfaitement suivre son raisonnement. À la place il avait survolé un livre tout en gardant un œil sur l'informaticien. Un regard doux et protecteur posé sur son patron... Ce dernier était d'ailleurs resté indifférent à ses coups d'œil, bien trop concentré pour les remarquer. Il avait finalement arrêté tout mouvement, laissant échapper un long soupir de soulagement, peu après midi...

Maintenant que le déjeuner était fini, Reese parcourait désormais les rues de la ville toujours en compagnie de l'informaticien. Ce dernier devait admettre que cette petite sortie lui faisait un bien fou... De plus, il avait pu profiter de la compagnie de son associé. Il ne savait pas comment la journée se terminerait, mais il était pourtant sûr d'une chose : aujourd'hui était une bonne journée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son partenaire et fut enchanté de voir que ce dernier aussi semblait de bonne humeur. Il détourna de nouveau le regard alors qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur d'un passage piéton. Cette fois-ci ce fut Reese qui se tourna vers l'informaticien :

\- Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour le reste de la journée ? Demanda-il tout en espérant une réponse négative de la part de son équipier.

\- Rien de bien spécial. Je comptais continuer le codage que j'ai commencé. Pourquoi cette question ? Se renseigna-t-il en traversant la rue.

\- Juste pour savoir si retourner à la bibliothèque était ou non une priorité pour vous, répondit Reese bien heureux de la réponse de Finch. Vu que ça ne semble pas être le cas, pourquoi ne pas juste... se balader ? Tenta Reese sans pour autant oser faire face à l'informaticien.

Ce dernier, en revanche, se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'ex-agent de la CIA. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour savoir se qui se passait en ce moment même dans l'esprit de son partenaire. Il avait beau réfléchir à toute vitesse à cette proposition, il ne parvenait pas à déceler de piège dans cette simple invitation. Il voyait bien que son partenaire attendait une réponse de sa part et même si tout son être lui criait d'accepter, il se doutait tout de même que cette invitation n'était pas sans arrière pensée...

\- Si vous avez mieux à faire ce n'est pas important. C'est juste que n'ayant pas de numéro pour le moment je me disais que ça serait pas mal de sortir un peu. Et puis il fait beau, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Reese.

Finch sentait parfaitement que cela semblait lui tenir à cœur. Il soupira faiblement, s'en voulant de le faire autant patienter et surtout, d'une certaine manière, de le blesser. Il ajouta alors :

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas aussi en faire profiter Bear ?

Il lut parfaitement le soulagement sur le visage de son partenaire alors que ce dernier semblait se détendre par la même occasion.

\- Parfait, allons-le chercher ! S'écria presque Reese.

C'est donc de bonne humeur que Reese ouvrit la marche vers la bibliothèque. Finch, à quelques pas derrière lui, ne put empêcher un nouveau sourire de naître sur ses lèvres devant la bonne humeur plus qu'apparente de son partenaire. _Comment ai-je pu hésiter autant,_ songea-t-il alors. Il ne regrettait en rien son choix, bien au contraire. Il est vrai qu'il craignait autant qu'il espérait ces instants partagés seul avec Reese. C'était plus fort que lui, il voulait être plus proche de son partenaire, encore et toujours plus. Mais cela risquait pourtant de se retourner contre lui si, un jour, l'ex-agent venait à comprendre la raison de ce besoin, de cette nécessité. Que se passerait-il s'il perçait à jour son plus grand et lourd secret ? Finch ne voulait pas y penser et faisait alors tout pour le protéger, même si cela signifiait parfois devoir refuser de telles invitations...

Ils arrivèrent finalement au pied de la bâtisse qui abritait leur base.

\- Restez-là, je vais le chercher, dit Reese en s'arrêtant à l'entrée de la ruelle.

Finch hocha brièvement la tête avant d'observer son partenaire se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Reese grimpa deux à deux les marches de l'immense escalier avant de se retrouver devant la grille fermée. Bear, dans son panier, leva juste la tête à l'arrivée de l'un de ses maîtres. Reese finit par ouvrir la grille, mais n'avança pas pour autant. Il regarda simplement le chien avant de dire :

\- On va se balader ?

Ni une, ni deux, le malinois se mit sur ses pattes avant d'aller chercher sa laisse posée non loin et de l'apporter à son maître. Reese attacha la laisse au collier du malinois avant de refermer la grille et de faire demi-tour. Il sortit rapidement de la bâtisse. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur son partenaire qui lui tournait pour le moment le dos. Ce n'est que quand il entendit un aboiement de la part de Bear qu'il se tourna vers eux, un fin sourire sur le visage. Reese retint difficilement un sourire. Il finit par s'avancer vers l'informaticien avant de finalement reprendre leur marche, vers le parc cette fois-ci.

Le soleil haut dans le ciel, aucun nuage en vue, la journée était des plus douces. La circulation était plutôt dense alors qu'ils remontaient les rues en direction du parc. Les rues bondées, les terrasses encore pleine de gens, les deux hommes marchaient d'un bon pas, dans le silence. Quelques remarques anodines sur le temps, sur les dernières informations de la ville et ils arrivaient presque à destination

\- Si on pouvait avoir plus de journée comme aujourd'hui, remarqua soudainement Reese alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une rue du parc.

\- Je croyais que vous aimiez l'action, Mr Reese, rétorqua l'informaticien.

\- En effet, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas apprécier, de temps à autre, le calme d'un jour comme celui-ci. _Surtout si je le passe en votre compagnie,_ songea Reese sans pour autant l'avouer.

\- J'avoue que cela ne peut pas faire de mal un jour de repos. Surtout que notre dernière mission aura été assez mouvementée. _Et stressante pour ma part._

\- Dans ce cas, à nous de bien profiter au maximum du repos que nous laisse momentanément la machine, remarqua Reese en entrant enfin dans le parc.

\- Entièrement d'accord avec vous, répondit Finch avant de voir la laisse de Bear être enlevée du cou du malinois.

Bear pouvait enfin profiter pleinement du grand air sous les yeux de ses deux propriétaires. Finch prit place sur un banc, non loin de l'immense terrain où se défoulait le malinois, avant d'être finalement rejoint par son coéquipier. Celui-ci s'installa le plus près possible de l'informaticien sans pour autant en faire trop. Il ne voulait pas empiéter sur l'espace privé de Finch. Ce dernier put sentir la main de Reese lui frôler la jambe alors qu'il remettait le pan de sa veste en place. Il ne fit et ne dit rien laissant paraître son trouble, continuant simplement de regarder Bear jouer avec un berger allemand.

Bien qu'il pouvait sentir le regard persistant de son partenaire sur lui, Finch n'en montra rien. Reese reporta finalement, après de longues minutes, son attention sur le malinois qui passait devant eux à toute vitesse.

\- Au moins un qui profite à fond de cette sortie, remarqua Reese voulant ainsi mettre fin au silence qui les entourait depuis un petit moment maintenant.

\- Désolé si vous ne vous amusez pas Mr Reese, dit alors Finch plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Lui aussi appréciait à sa juste valeur ce petit moment seul avec Reese, mais avec cette remarque, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas de son partenaire. Que celui-ci s'ennuyait. Même si ce n'était pas l'effet souhaité par la remarque de l'ex-agent, celle-ci avait légèrement diminué la bonne humeur de l'informaticien. Il le comprit parfaitement et ajouta alors :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'apprécie vraiment votre compagnie, tenta de se justifier Reese. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Bear est le seul à vraiment profiter à fond de cette sortie.

Devant le regard dubitatif de Finch, Reese avait l'impression de s'enfoncer encore plus.

\- Enfin... Je veux dire que je... tenta une nouvelle fois Reese tout en cherchant ses mots. Je ne m'ennuie pas, loin de là, je...

Voyant que Reese faisait vraiment de son mieux pour se rattraper et comprenant surtout qu'il avait réagit un peu trop vivement, Finch le coupa :

\- Je suis désolé Mr Reese, c'est moi qui ait tout pris de travers, s'excusa-t-il humblement.

Reese fut soulagé et ne put que sourire face à l'air désolé qu'affichait désormais l'informaticien. Mais ce qui lui fit vraiment plaisir fut de comprendre que l'informaticien avait été blessé de penser qu'il pouvait ne pas aimer sa compagnie. Cette conclusion lui mit du baume au cœur.

\- Pas de souci, lui répondit finalement Reese avant de reporter son attention sur Bear.

Pour être mal à l'aise, Finch était mal à l'aise. Il avait sauté à la conclusion sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux dernières paroles de son coéquipier et avait finit par faire une bourde. Il ne cessait désormais de se demander ce que l'ex-agent pouvait bien en penser. Avait-il été blessé par sa remarque ? Lui en voulait-il ? Ou au contraire n'en avait-il rien à faire, considérant tout ceci comme un simple quiproquo ?

Seize heures sonnèrent quand Bear finit par rejoindre ses deux maîtres. Un léger malaise persistait encore entre eux et ils furent donc bien soulagés de voir le malinois les rejoindre.

\- Ça y est, tu t'es assez amusé aujourd'hui ? Demanda Finch tout en caressant le malinois.

Un aboiement de sa part et Reese lui remettait sa laisse. Ils se levèrent finalement, déçus tous les deux que la sortie soit déjà terminée même s'ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose à proprement parlé. La journée n'était, certes, pas finie, mais ils avaient tout de même l'impression que leur jour de repos touchait à sa fin. Ils prirent une nouvelle fois le chemin de la bibliothèque d'un pas lent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient au pied de l'immense bâtisse. Ils entrèrent, toujours dans le silence. Bear s'installa rapidement dans son panier, prêt à faire une bonne sieste, pendant que Finch prenait une nouvelle fois place devant les écrans de l'ordinateur. Reese, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour s'occuper, se mit à déambuler dans les nombreux rayonnages que comptait la bibliothèque.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Alors que la nuit commençait peu à peu à tomber sur la ville, dans un appartement de New York, un homme frappait à la porte. Le propriétaire des lieux se leva, prenant évidemment la direction de la porte d'entrée.

\- Mais t'étais passé où, bon sang ! S'exclama l'arrivant en entrant dans l'appartement.

\- Je vois que t'es encore en vie, ajouta son vis-à-vis, l'air de rien.

\- Et pas grâce à toi ! S'écria presque le visiteur. Tu m'as laissé en plan je te signale. Le plan était parfait et toi...

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait. Ni plus, ni moins.

\- Et comment on va faire pour le prochain coup alors ?

\- A toi d'arranger les choses. Tu as 24 heures pour réparer tes bêtises.

\- Comment mes bêtises ?! Si tu m'avais attendu comme convenu, rien ne serait arrivé !

\- Si j'étais toi je me dépêcherais quand même, remarqua le propriétaire des lieux.

Son visiteur le dévisagea durant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Y a intérêt à ce que tout se passe bien la prochaine fois, dit-il en posant la main sur la poignée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit l'autre homme, je ferais en sorte que tous se passe selon mon plan. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir là dessus.

\- J'espère bien.

Ces mots à peine prononcés qu'il quittait l'appartement. Un téléphone sonna dans la pièce.

\- Oui ? Dit l'homme après avoir décroché.

\- …

\- Oui, tout c'est bien passé, il ne soupçonne rien.

\- …

\- La prochaine fois sera la bonne.

\- …

\- Compris. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il y a en jeu et ce que je dois faire.

\- …  
\- Bien.

Il raccrocha finalement avant de quitter son appartement.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, alors que Finch remontait l'avenue, peu après s'être séparé de son partenaire, une cabine sonna.


	2. Début de la mission

**_Salut Salut !  
_**

 ** _Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic !  
_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Début de la mission**_

Finch s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de la cabine qui n'attendait que lui. Il décrocha le combiné avant d'entendre la machine lui réciter les habituelles instructions lui permettant d'identifier leur prochaine affaire. Une fois le combiné raccroché, l'informaticien sortit son portable, prêt à contacter son partenaire. Il se ravisa cependant et rangea son portable dans sa poche avant de revenir sur ses pas, se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers la bibliothèque. Avant de prévenir l'ex-agent, il voulait au moins faire quelques recherches préliminaires pour savoir dans quoi ils allaient s'embarquer cette fois-ci. Il se doutait que la menace avait un faible pourcentage de chance de passer à l'action dans les premières heures... si c'était le cas, la machine l'aurait contactée bien plus tôt.

Il arriva finalement à la bibliothèque, redémarrant son système alors que Bear ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention que cela. Il partit ensuite à la recherche des fameux livres qui lui permettait d'obtenir l'identité de leur prochain client... Il retourna finalement à sa place avec six livres en mains.

\- À qui avons nous affaire... murmura l'informaticien pour lui-même.

Deux photos apparurent sur les écrans de l'ordinateur.

\- Anthony et Jonathan Hopkins, lut alors Finch alors que l'imprimante se mettait en route.

Il se releva finalement, allant afficher les deux photos sur le tableau transparent. Il regarda quelques secondes les deux photos avant de se réinstaller.

Il commença par les recherches de base concernant les deux hommes. Lieux de résidence, métiers, famille la plus proche... il ne laissait, une nouvelle fois, rien de côté. Quand il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux, il était près de minuit. Il s'étira longuement, s'autorisant alors une petite pause. Il ferma les yeux un instant, laissant son esprit vagabonder ci et là. Il se mit alors à repenser aux événements de ces dernières semaines, de ces derniers mois... Au lent changement qu'avait connu sa relation avec son partenaire...

Il n'avait jamais été du genre très expansif. Même avec Nathan, il avait toujours gardé des parts de lui secrètes. Il n'en connaissait lui-même pas la raison, mais chez lui c'était instinctif, le seul moyen qu'il avait de se protéger. Pourtant, avec John, il avait commencé à avoir l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lui dire de lui. Tout, dans les moindres détails. Enfin être honnête comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Révéler des choses que même ceux qui l'avaient côtoyés intimement ignoraient pourtant. D'où pouvait bien lui venir cette certitude que jamais Reese ne lui ferait de mal ? Qu'il ne le trahirait jamais ? C'était pourtant dans la nature humaine, alors comment pouvait-il en être aussi persuadé ? Il laissa son esprit se remplir peu à peu de souvenirs de Reese. Son rire résonnait presque à ses oreilles. Son sourire, il le voyait parfaitement dans son esprit pourtant exténué. Sa voix, il l'entendait si clairement...

\- ...inch ? Finch, vous m'entendez ?

L'informaticien se releva dans un sursaut, ouvrant en grands les yeux. Il se tourna sur sa gauche, tombant alors nez-à-nez avec un Reese tout sourire.

\- Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas dormir ici ? Lui rappela l'ex-agent en lui tendant son thé vert du matin.

\- Merci, marmonna Finch en s'en emparant.

Son cœur battait encore la chamade quand il reprit place sur son siège.

\- Alors ? Demanda finalement Reese après avoir bu une gorgée de son café.

\- Alors quoi ? Lui demanda en retour l'informaticien.

\- Vous le savez très bien. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez dormi ici alors que je suis sûr que quand je vous aie vu hier soir, vous étiez en route pour chez vous ?

\- La machine m'a contacté, répondit Finch l'air de rien.

\- Et vous n'avez pas cru bon de me mettre au parfum ? Lui demanda Reese quelque peu étonné et déçu par ce silence.

\- Il était tard. J'ai cru bon de vous laisser vous reposer le temps que je fasse les premières recherches concernant nos numéros.

\- "Nos" numéros ? Répéta Reese avant de se tourner vers le tableau transparent.

Il vit alors les deux photos qui y étaient affichées. Deux hommes. La trentaine jugea Reese.

\- Je veux bien vous pardonner pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois appelez-moi. Qu'importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, je ne vis que pour vous servir, dit-il en faisant de nouveau face à son partenaire.

Finch, surprit par cet aveu, ne répondit pas de suite. Était-ce une exagération volontaire ? Et à quel genre de réponse pouvait-il bien s'attendre ? C'est finalement Reese qui reprit la parole, lui évitant ainsi de répondre.

\- À qui avons-nous affaire cette fois-ci ?

\- Anthony Hopkins, à gauche. Il a trente ans et travaille dans un bar en ville. À première vue, il semble célibataire. Il ne paraît pas avoir de problème d'argent, même s'il ne roule tout de même pas sur l'or. Son jeune frère, à droite, se nomme Jonathan Hopkins. 27 ans, il travaille comme informaticien dans une petite boîte de sécurité. Fiancé depuis près de huit mois à Judith Clark. Elle travaille dans un salon de coiffure. Ses comptes semblent bien meilleurs que ceux de son frère. Je suis désolé, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment. Comme vous l'avez remarqué le sommeil a finalement eu raison de moi, s'excusa l'informaticien.

\- Vu les horaires que l'on a cela ne me surprends nullement, alors excuses acceptées, répondit Reese avant de faire le tour de la table pour jeter son gobelet dans la corbeille.

\- Quel soulagement. Et moi qui craignais de ne pas obtenir votre pardon ! Répondit Finch sur un ton faussement soulagé.

Reese eut un demi-sourire avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

\- Je crois que l'on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main sur ce coup-là. Je ne vais pas pouvoir surveiller les deux frères en même temps.

\- Je vous proposerais bien mon aide, mais quelque chose me dit que...

\- Non, trop dangereux. Tant que l'on ne sait pas quelle est la menace, il est hors de question que vous alliez sur le terrain.

\- Parce qu'une fois la menace identifiée, vous accepterez mon aide ? Demanda Finch amusé.

Reese se tourna vers lui, mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

\- Si vous êtes sage, peut-être. Non, plus sérieusement, je pense que l'un de nos deux lieutenants fera plus l'affaire.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'au début de notre collaboration, cela ne semblait pas vous gêner plus que cela de me faire aller sur le terrain.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne fais que veiller sur mon partenaire et mon patron par la même occasion.

\- Je croyais que de surprotéger l'autre était mon rôle ? Remarqua alors l'informaticien.

Il avait beau apprécier l'attention de Reese de le protéger ainsi, il pouvait tout de même lui donner un coup de main. Il n'était, après tout, pas en sucre. Lui aussi était capable de filer une personne. Peut-être pas aussi bien que l'ex-agent, mais il se débrouillait tout de même. Et puis, lui, il savait pourquoi il tenait tant à protéger son agent. Ses sentiments avaient évolués à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Mais quelles étaient les raisons qui pouvaient bien pousser Reese à le protéger avec tant d'ardeur ? Cela intriguait fortement l'informaticien. Une infime partie de son esprit arrivait même à imaginer une possible réciprocité dans ses sentiments. Il savait pourtant que c'était peine perdue...

Voyant que Reese ne répondait rien, Finch reprit :

\- Et si aucun de nos lieutenants n'est libre, vous serez bien obligé d'accepter mon aide Mr Reese, lui fit-il alors remarquer.

Reese savait pertinemment que l'informaticien marquait un point sur ce coup-là. Il était normal que, certaines fois, ni Fusco ni Carter ne soient libres. Ils avaient leur boulot après tout. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas imaginer ce scénario. S'il venait à imaginer Finch allant sur le terrain, il supposait les pires fins pour son patron. Il savait bien que tous n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais le risque zéro n'existait pas et encore moins dans leur monde. Ils étaient entourés d'assassins en tout genre, de voleurs quasiment toujours armés, de parrain de la mafia et autres criminels. Rare étaient les missions qui se déroulaient sans qu'aucun coup de feu ne soit tiré. Alors comme pouvait-il accepter de voir son patron se rendre sur le terrain ? Il était de mauvaise foi et il s'en rendait parfaitement compte lui-même, mais il ne pouvait cependant pas envisager de laisser Finch seul s'occuper d'un numéro. Sans son soutien, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse s'y aventurer.

\- Pour le moment je vais demander l'aide de Lionel et on avisera après, répondit finalement Reese après réflexion.

Il sortit son portable. Le téléphone sonna une fois, deux fois... ce n'est qu'à la cinquième sonnerie que le lieutenant Fusco accepta l'appel.

\- Quoi ! S'écria presque Fusco en décrochant.

\- Mais c'est que tu t'es levé du pied gauche ma parole, se moqua Reese sous le regard de son partenaire.

\- C'est ça, plaisante. Si t'as rien d'autre à ajouter je te laisse, répondit Fusco.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que t'es déjà sur le pied de guerre de si bon matin. Oh, j'ai deviné, ils n'avaient plus tes beignets préférés ce matin ? Continua Reese sur le même ton moqueur.

\- …

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda plus sérieusement Reese.

\- Ça va bientôt faire deux mois qu'une série de cambriolage à lieu à travers la ville. Un tout les dix jours.

\- Et alors ? Pas le rôle de la crim d'enquêter là dessus, remarqua Reese ne voyant pas en quoi il était impliqué.

\- Justement, le dernier a plutôt mal tourné et un des vigiles est mort. Le dernier cambriolage remonte à déjà neuf jours et du coup...  
\- Le prochain devrait avoir lieu demain, comprit Reese.

\- Tout juste. Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais sur ce coup-là je ne peux rien pour toi, lui fit remarquer Lionel.

\- Je devine. Et c'est pareil pour Carter, je suppose.

\- Exact. Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller sans nous.

\- Bien, je te laisse dans ce cas.

Reese raccrocha, sans pour autant se tourner vers Finch. L'inévitable venait d'arriver : aucun des deux lieutenants n'était libre pour le seconder...

\- Ils ne peuvent rien pour nous, c'est ça ? Devina Finch tout en comprenant la réticence que devait avoir Reese à lui demander d'aller sur le terrain. John, l'appela t-il alors d'une voix douce, je ne ferais que le surveiller de loin, je ne ferais rien d'imprudent, tenta-t-il pour le rassurer.

\- Mais j'espère bien ! Répondit enfin Reese tout en se tournant vers lui.

\- L'imprudent c'est vous, le taquina alors Finch tentant ainsi de détendre l'atmosphère quelque peu tendue, pas moi.

\- Oh, mais j'ai mes raisons ! Ajouta Reese pleinement confiant.

\- Ah oui. Lesquels ?

\- Par exemple, j'aime vous voir jouer les médecins pour moi, se permit d'avouer Reese sous couvert d'une plaisanterie.

Même si le ton s'était voulu léger, Finch crut sentir que Reese le pensait vraiment. _Mon imagination ?_ Se demanda Finch avant d'ajouter :

\- Je préférerais pourtant que cela ne devienne pas une habitude, répondit l'informaticien masquant parfaitement sa légère gêne.

\- Dommage, rétorqua Reese, et moi qui commençais à y prendre goût.

\- Bien, de quel frère vous occupez vous ? Demanda finalement Finch en revenant alors au sujet principal.

Reese regarda les deux photos, réfléchissant minutieusement à la réponse qu'il allait devoir donner. _Avec lequel des deux Finch risquera le moins..._ s'interrogea Reese.

\- Je m'occupe du plus vieux, choisit-il finalement.

\- Très bien, je m'occupe donc du jeune frère dans ce cas, dit l'informaticien.

Il envoya le lieu de résidence et de travail d'Anthony à Reese avant de faire de même avec ceux de Jonathan, mais cette fois-ci en les envoyant sur son propre portable.

\- C'est parti, reprit l'informaticien en se levant.

Reese, bien qu'il aurait voulu convaincre Finch de rester, devait admettre que l'aide de celui-ci lui était indispensable sur ce coup-là. Comme il en avait fait la remarque, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper seul de deux personnes, en même temps.

\- Oui, allons-y, finit par dire Reese à contrecœur.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment. Arrivé au pied de ce dernier, Reese interpella finalement Finch qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

\- Finch, je sais que vous le savez déjà, mais...  
\- En cas de problème, je vous contacterais immédiatement, je sais. Et oui, je ne ferai rien d'imprudent, récita l'informaticien.

\- Juste le surveiller de loin. Rien de plus, ajouta cependant Reese par précaution.

\- Je vais quand même devoir faire le tour de son appartement, vous en avez conscience j'espère ? Lui fit remarquer Finch.

\- Oui, mais c'est la seule chose potentiellement dangereuse que vous aurez le droit de faire. C'est compris ? Reprit l'ex-agent.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous exagérez ? Demanda Finch.

\- Jamais quand il s'agit de votre protection, remarqua Reese le plus sérieusement du monde.

Finch, prit de court par cette remarque, ne sut quoi répondre. Son regard toujours ancré dans celui de son partenaire, il n'y voyait aucune trace de doute, seule une lueur sérieuse semblait y brûler.

\- Bien, finit-il par dire. Je vous en remercie et je vous promets de ne rien faire d'autre que le suivre de loin.

À ces quelques mots Reese se détendit légèrement. Il savait bien que l'informaticien n'était pas du genre à rompre une promesse aussi facilement. Il était évidemment toujours inquiet, mais savait aussi que Finch était du genre prudent. Et puis il lui faisait confiance, tout comme à son jugement. Alors soit, il le laisserait s'occuper d'un des numéros, en tout cas tant qu'il n'aurait pas le choix ! Dès que l'opportunité de renvoyer Finch à la bibliothèque se présenterait, il sauterait de suite sur cette occasion. Finch était et resterait sa priorité aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

\- Contactez moi dès que vous arrivez sur place.

\- Compris patron, se permit de dire Finch en plaisantant.

Reese sourit faiblement. Ils se séparèrent finalement, prenant chacun leur véhicule. Alors que Reese prenait la direction de l'appartement d'Anthony, l'informaticien, lui, prenait la direction de celui du plus jeune des frères Hopkins.


	3. À chacun son numéro

**_Salut Salut !  
_**

 ** _Me voilà de retour pour vous apporter le troisième chapitre !  
_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : À chacun son numéro...**_

Alors qu'il arrivait enfin au pied de l'immeuble où logeait Jonathan, Finch envoya un rapide message à l'ex-agent pour lui faire part de son arrivée sur les lieux. Ce dernier se tendit légèrement à la lecture de ce message. Lui-même n'était pas loin du domicile de son numéro...

Finch prit l'ascenseur pour gravir les trois étages qui le séparaient encore de l'appartement de Jonathan. Il avait vérifié ses horaires de travail avant de partir, et savait donc que ce dernier ne devait pas être présent. Il rejoindrait son lieu de travail après inspection de son domicile. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à crocheter la serrure et remercia mentalement Reese pour cela. Une fois dans l'appartement, il put remarquer que, bien que décoré sobrement, Jonathan ne manquait pas de goût. Il fit immédiatement une copie des fichiers de l'ordinateur tout en profitant de la visite pour poser deux caméras. Il fouilla minutieusement les lieux, fouillant aussi dans les affaires de la fiancée, sait-on jamais. Il récupéra la clé USB avant de quitter les lieux et de prendre la direction du lieu de travail de son numéro.

Pendant ce temps, Reese avait lui aussi le champ libre pour inspecter l'appartement de son numéro, Anthony Hopkins. Ce dernier avait quitté son appartement quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Reese. D'un pas boitillant, il avait difficilement remonté la rue. Reese avait profité de ce moment pour cloner son portable, gardant ainsi un œil sur sa position pendant qu'il faisait le tour de son domicile. Quelques instant après il entrait dans l'appartement d'Anthony...

Le tour des lieux se fit plutôt rapidement. Le salon, la salle à manger avec un coin cuisine, la chambre et la salle de bains. Aucun ordinateur portable n'était présent. Il commença à fouiller les placards, les tiroirs de chaque meubles, mais ne trouva rien de bien pertinent, hormis de nombreuses liasses de billets cachées dans une boîte à chaussures dans la penderie, sous tout un tas de vêtements. Il y en avait pour près de 250 000 $. Il remit tout en place. Il vérifia ensuite qu'il recevait bien les images des deux caméras qu'il avait installé et quitta les lieux sans plus attendre. Alors qu'il arrivait au premier étage, il croisa Anthony dans les escaliers. Il imaginait déjà ce qui aurait pu se passer si c'était l'informaticien et non lui qui était venu. Serait-il sorti à temps comme lui, ou aurait-il été prit en flagrant délit d'effraction par un potentiel criminel ? Il se félicita d'avoir choisi ce numéro. L'ex-agent passa à côté de lui, l'air de rien, avant de sortir du bâtiment et de se poster en face, un peu en retrait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il vérifia ce que faisait Anthony. Ce dernier gagna sa chambre avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains. Il n'y resta que quelques secondes avant de ressortir et de quitter une nouvelle fois l'immeuble. Reese commença alors à suivre Anthony de loin. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à le suivre, puisque ce dernier boitait. Il nota pour lui même qu'il devrait demander à Finch de se renseigner sur cette blessure dès qu'il aurait un moment de libre. Il commença alors à suivre l'aîné des deux frères à travers la ville. Il marchait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes quand il sortit son portable pour joindre son partenaire. L'informaticien ne lui avait pas envoyé de message pour lui dire comment s'était passé la fouille du domicile de Jonathan et, du coup, il commençait déjà à s'imaginer le pire.

\- Mais comment fait-il pour ne pas devenir fou quand je ne lui donne pas moi-même des nouvelles ? Se demanda Reese.

Il compta les sonneries avant que son patron ne daigne enfin répondre. _Deux sonneries, plutôt bon signe,_ songea Reese alors qu'il entendait enfin la voix de l'informaticien.

\- Oui Mr Reese ? Demanda Finch en décrochant.

\- Je venais aux nouvelles, lui dit l'ex-agent.

\- Tout c'est très bien passé. Comme je l'avais dit, Mr Hopkins était absent de son domicile. Satisfait ? Demanda Finch en plaisantant. Il ne m'est rien arrivé.

\- Évidemment que je le suis, répondit Reese.

\- Et pour vous ? Demanda Finch tout aussi inquiet que l'ex-agent.

\- Il partait à mon arrivée.

\- J'espère tout de même que vous avez attendu qu'il soit suffisamment loin avant d'agir, il aurait pu faire demi-tour, lui fit remarquer Finch s'en savoir qu'il visait juste. Sinon, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Notre homme vit dans un appartement assez dépouillé, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir près de 250 000$ cachés dans son placard, remarqua Reese tout en évitant de répondre à la première remarque de son coéquipier.

\- Sacré pourboire, remarqua Finch.

\- Oui, surtout quand on sait que ce sont en majorité des billets de 100, ajouta l'ex-agent.

\- Ça devient louche. De mon côté rien de spécial. J'ai fait une copie de son historique, je l'étudierais dès que possible.

\- Très bien. Il faudra aussi vérifier si Anthony a fait un passage à l'hôpital. Il semble blessé à une jambe et j'aimerai bien en connaître la raison. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose en lien avec la menace qui pèse sur lui et son frère.

\- Compris, je m'en occuperais. Sinon, maintenant que vous savez que je vais bien, vous pouvez vous détendre un peu et vous concentrer sur votre numéro, lui fit remarquer Finch.

\- Je ne serais vraiment détendu qu'une fois que je vous saurais en sécurité à la bibliothèque, dit alors Reese.

Finch soupira faiblement. Il savait bien que Reese était contre sa venue sur le terrain, mais il aimait entendre de la bouche de ce dernier à quel point il s'inquiétait pour lui. Une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Reese s'inquiétait autant pour les mêmes raisons que lui : des sentiments bien plus fort qu'ils ne devraient pourtant l'être.

\- Vous savez enfin ce que je ressens à vous savoir sur le terrain... et que vous ne prenez pas la peine de me donner des nouvelles, remarqua Finch d'une voix douce.

\- Sauf que moi je suis entraîné pour ce genre de mission. Je dirais même que la plupart sont beaucoup moins dangereuses que ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire dans mon ancien travail.

\- Être entraîné ne vous rends pas plus invulnérable que moi ou que n'importe quelle autre personne, lui rappela Finch. Vous restez un être humain.

\- Je suis désolé, ça vous convient ? Ajouta Reese.

\- Plutôt qu'être désolé, je préférerais que vous soyez plus prudent, lui fit remarquer l'informaticien.

\- Compris, je le serais. Si cette demande vient de vous, je ne peux que l'accepter.

\- Ravi de l'entendre, répondit Finch. Bien, dès que je peux je poursuis mes recherches. Je vais essayer de déterminer l'origine de la blessure de Mr Hopkins.

\- Très bien. Tenez-moi au courant, lui répondit Reese sachant que leur conversation touchait déjà à sa fin.

\- De même en ce qui vous concerne, rétorqua l'informaticien.

Ils raccrochèrent finalement. Alors que Finch arrivait sur le lieu de travail de Jonathan, Reese lui, continuait de suivre Anthony. Ce dernier s'arrêta dans un bar que l'ex-agent reconnu comme son lieu de travail. Anthony se plaça pourtant à une des tables et passa commande. Reese s'installa à deux tables de lui, avant de sortir son portable et de passer commande à son tour.

Finch s'était garé en face de l'immeuble où travaillait Jonathan. L'ordinateur sur les genoux, il commença ses recherches, mais avant, il vérifia s'il n'y avait pas de caméra dans le bâtiment. Son ordinateur était après tout, pour lui, sa seule arme et il comptait bien l'utiliser pour cette nouvelle affaire. Il lui fallut à peine une dizaine de minutes pour accéder aux caméras du hall, seules caméras présentes. Il entama ensuite les premières vérifications concernant les paiements d'Anthony, à la recherche de son passage à l'hôpital.

La matinée s'acheva finalement, l'heure du déjeuner approchait et alors qu'il cherchait encore une raison valable de rentrer dans le bâtiment où travaillait Jonathan, ce dernier en sorti. Finch en profita pour appairer son téléphone, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir une oreille sur toutes ses conversations. Après une rapide réflexion, il rangea son ordinateur rapidement dans sa sacoche avant de finalement l'emporter avec lui. Il commença sa filature sur le jeune homme, à pieds maintenant, tout en s'inquiétant encore et toujours un peu pour son partenaire. Il n'y pouvait rien, s'inquiéter était un réflexe chez lui, une seconde nature.

Il prit finalement place à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant du quartier et Finch dû faire de même, prenant place non loin de Jonathan. Il ressortit son ordinateur et poursuivit ses recherches. Il ne commanda qu'un thé, au cas où il devrait reprendre sa filature. _Il ne faut pas manger pendant le travail, il arrive qu'on ait à décamper très vite,_ se souvint parfaitement l'informaticien. Jonathan ne semblait attendre personne et entama finalement son repas une fois celui-ci servit. Alors que le repas était déjà bien avancé, Jonathan reçu un message. L'informaticien crut le voir se tendre légèrement en voyant le destinataire. Il ouvrit finalement le message, Finch ayant lui aussi accès audit message. Il put alors lire :

 _20 H demain_

Finch fronça les sourcils devant ce message plutôt énigmatique. Jonathan, lui, soupira avant de reposer son portable près de son assiette qu'il repoussa finalement. Finch commença des recherches pour identifier la provenance du message.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son patron. _Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles,_ songea-t-il alors qu'Anthony était toujours assis dans le fond du bar, son second verre toujours en main. Reese le vit soupirer, après un énième regard sur son portable. _Lui aussi semble attendre des nouvelles de quelqu'un,_ remarqua-t-il pour lui même. _De son frère ? D'une tierce personne ?_

Quand son portable sonna enfin, Anthony se jeta presque sur ce dernier, acceptant évidemment l'appel. Reese s'empara évidemment du sien pour suivre leur conversation.

\- Alors ? Demanda immédiatement Anthony.

\- _Tout est prêt,_ dit l'homme au téléphone. _J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas, encore une fois, tout faire foirer._

 _-_ Évidemment que non, répondit Anthony sur la défensive, je sais ce que je fais ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te faire cette remarque !

\- _On verra quand tout sera fini._

Anthony n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit que l'homme au bout du fil avait déjà raccroché. Reese devinait parfaitement que son numéro et le mystérieux homme avaient prévu quelque chose ensemble, mais il ne savait ni quoi, ni quand... Il espéra alors que les choses se passent mieux du côté de l'informaticien et que celui-ci ait plus de réponses que de questions.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Après le déjeuner, Jonathan était tout de suite retourné à son bureau et n'avait plus reçu de message. Finch avait bien tenté d'identifier la provenance du message du déjeuner, sans y parvenir. La personne avait en effet utilisé un téléphone prépayé, empêchant ainsi toute identification. Il n'avait rien trouvé non plus sur un quelconque passage d'Anthony aux urgences et il ne semblait même pas avoir vu de médecin récemment... ou alors pas en passant pas la voie légale. Alors que dix-sept heures approchait, l'informaticien put voir que Reese cherchait une nouvelle fois à le joindre. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle à son partenaire depuis la fin de la fouille de l'appartement du jeune Hopkins. Il décrocha finalement, sentant les reproches arriver.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de folie ? Demanda Reese de but en blanc.

\- Nullement Mr Reese. Sauf si vous considérez que prendre un thé pendant une filature relève de la folie, lui répondit l'informaticien.

Reese, bien que soulagé de constater que tout semblait aller bien du côté de son partenaire, n'en montra cependant rien.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de folie de votre part ! Ajouta l'ex-agent sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je me doute. Sinon, pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses, je n'ai rien trouvé concernant la blessure de Mr Hopkins... enfin, d'Anthony.

\- J'avais compris. Il a cependant reçu un appel, peu avant une heure. Il serait bon de vérifier l'origine de l'appel.

\- Très bien, je vais m'en charger. Mr Hopkins... Jonathan a, quant à lui, reçu un message dans les mêmes horaires. Je n'ai, par contre, pas pût remonter jusqu'à l'expéditeur.

\- Que disais le message ? Se renseigna l'ex-agent.

 _\- "20 H demain",_ lui répondit Finch. Je ne sais pas encore à quoi cela fait référence, mais je continue mes recherches.

\- Bien. Sinon, aucune personne suspecte ?

\- Non, il a déjeuné seul avant de retourner au travail. Il n'a pas quitté son bureau depuis. Aucun autre message ni appel suspect, lui fit part l'informaticien.

 _Tant mieux,_ pensa Reese sans pour autant l'avouer à voix haute. Il avait suffisamment fait part de son inquiétude et ne voulait pas trop en montrer.

\- Bien, je vais devoir y aller, Anthony a l'air enfin prêt à bouger un peu.

\- Soyez prudent Mr Reese, ajouta Finch comme il le faisait pour chaque mission.

\- Toujours Finch, toujours, lui répondit Reese, dissimulant difficilement un sourire à cette remarque pourtant habituelle.

Finch raccrocha, soulagé d'avoir pu constater que son partenaire n'avait couru aucun danger pour le moment. Il se doutait bien que la mission pouvait devenir dangereuse à tout moment, mais il continuait d'espérer que tout se réglerait sans coup de feu, sans blessures... pour l'un, comme pour l'autre.

Ce n'est que vers 18 H 30 que Jonathan quitta le bâtiment dans lequel il travaillait. Finch le suivit jusqu'à son domicile. Ce dernier semblait absorbé par son courrier. Finch n'y prêta pas trop attention, bien trop occupé à tenter de remonter jusqu'à l'appelant mystère d'Anthony. Une nouvelle impasse semblait se profiler devant lui avant qu'il ne se rende finalement compte que l'appelant s'était servi du même portable prépayé que l'expéditeur du mystérieux message de Jonathan. Les deux frères étaient donc bien liés, même s'il ne savait pas encore par qui et pour quelle raison.

Pendant ce temps, Reese suivait toujours Anthony. Ce dernier avait fait un saut dans une pharmacie avant de finalement prendre lui aussi la direction de son domicile. Une fois arrivé il s'installa devant la télé et n'en bougea pas de la soirée. Une bière dans une main et une part de pizza dans l'autre, il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé. Reese quitta donc les lieux. En chemin il en profita pour joindre une nouvelle fois son partenaire et alors qu'il prenait son portable, il reçu un message de l'informaticien :

 _Je retourne à la bibliothèque pour quelques recherches_

 _Reposez-vous bien_

Il sourit à ce message, ravi que son partenaire lui fasse part de sa situation. Il tourna finalement sur la gauche, prenant à son tour la direction de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas vu Finch de la journée et même s'ils avaient pu se parler, il voulait tout de même poser une dernière fois son regard sur lui avant de rentrer chez lui pour une bonne nuit de repos.

Il arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard à leur refuge. Grimpant deux à deux les marches de l'imposant escalier, il put sentir le regard de Finch sur lui alors qu'il posait le pied sur la dernière marche. Il se tourna vers lui, masquant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa bonne humeur à le revoir. Il savait que c'était stupide d'être ainsi satisfait pour si peu, mais il n'y pouvait rien : il aimait poser les yeux sur l'informaticien. Pouvoir le déshabiller du regard à défaut de le déshabiller tout simplement...

\- Que faites-vous là ? S'étonna l'informaticien, bien qu'heureux de le voir.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, avoua une nouvelle fois Reese sous couvert d'une plaisanterie.

Devant le silence de l'informaticien, il préféra ajouter :

\- Juste venu pour vérifier que vous ne passiez pas encore la nuit ici, mentit à moitié Reese.

\- Je comptais bien rentrer Mr Reese et je n'ai d'ailleurs aucunement besoin d'un baby-sitter, se plaignit Finch même s'il appréciait que Reese se déplace ainsi juste pour lui.

\- Bien, dans ce cas allons-y, dit-il en se décalant pour faire place à Finch.

\- J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à vérifier. Vous pouvez partir devant, acheva-t-il tout en voyant Reese prendre place.

\- Bien, je vous attends dans ce cas.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas attendre que je parte ? Demanda Finch d'un ton sceptique.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Reese d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

\- J'ai compris, dit-il, je rentre.

Il éteignit finalement son installation avant de prendre son manteau que Reese lui tendait. Ce dernier était tout sourire de voir que l'informaticien l'écoutait enfin... un peu sous la menace, c'est vrai, mais au final cela revenait au même : il avait eu le dernier mot !

Ils quittèrent finalement le bâtiment avant de se séparer et de rentrer chacun chez soit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	4. Imprévu

**_Salut Salut !  
_**

 ** _Me voilà de retour pour vous apporter la suite !  
_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 : Imprévu**_

Le lendemain matin aucun des deux ne passa par la bibliothèque. Finch retourna suivre Jonathan alors que Reese reprenait place en face du domicile d'Anthony pour une nouvelle journée de filature.

Jonathan quitta rapidement son appartement et Finch commença à le suivre, à distance raisonnable. Il se gara finalement en face des bureaux du jeune Hopkins. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Jonathan avait bien rejoint son bureau, Finch recommença ses recherches. Il avait passé au peigne fin les comptes de Jonathan et de sa copine sans rien trouver. Les comptes de son frère, Anthony, étaient plus chaotiques, mais aucune grosse somme n'avait été déposé ou retiré lors de ces derniers mois. Il tenta de trouver l'origine des 250 000 $ retrouvés dans la penderie d'Anthony, mais rien... Il soupira, ne pouvant même pas accéder à son installation principale pour faire des recherches plus poussées. Il vérifia ses messages, mais rien. Depuis qu'il avait prévenu Reese de son arrivée à son poste de surveillance, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de son partenaire. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait, mais il avait tout de même espéré une réponse de la part de ce dernier. Il aimait l'attention que lui portait l'ex-agent. Attention qui ne faisait que prouver jour après jour à quel point il était désormais attaché à son partenaire comme à personne auparavant.

Bien évidemment il n'avait jamais pu imaginer que les choses tourneraient ainsi au début de leur collaboration. Jamais il n'avait pu envisager faire autant confiance à Reese, s'ouvrir autant à lui sur son passé et encore moins voir ses sentiments évoluer à un point qu'il ne se voyait plus vivre sans Reese à ses côtés. Il se doutait pourtant que seul l'échec d'une réciprocité pouvait être la conclusion d'une éventuelle tentative d'aveu de sa part. Il se contenterait donc d'une amitié inébranlable qui, à ses yeux, n'avait pas de prix. Il chassa une nouvelle fois Reese de ses pensées et se remit au travail.

Reese, lui, ne quitta l'immeuble d'Anthony que vers 10 H 30. Alors qu'il suivait Anthony depuis bientôt une demi-heure, l'ex-agent reçu un appel.

\- Je vous manquais à ce point lieutenant ? Demanda Reese en décrochant.

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit Carter, vous pouvez toujours rêver. Non, plus sérieusement, vous n'auriez pas, par hasard, entendu parler d'un cambriolage pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda à son tour le lieutenant Carter.

\- Non, rien entendu.

\- Pour une fois, j'aurais bien aimé que votre affaire soit en rapport avec la notre, avoua Joss déçue.

\- Vous n'avez pas de piste pour le moment ?

\- Rien de bien concluant en tout cas, répondit le lieutenant Carter. Et vous, sur quoi vous travaillez ?

\- On ne sait pas encore mais quelque chose se prépare pour aujourd'hui 20 H. À en croire le message qu'un de nos deux numéros a reçu hier.

\- Deux numéros ? Ne me dites pas que vous vous occupez seul des deux ?!

\- J'aurais préféré, mais non, Finch me donne un coup de main.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez accepté de le laisser aller sur le terrain, s'étonna Joss.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Reese surprit par cette réaction.

\- Vu comme vous le protégez... ou plutôt le surprotégez. Enfin, je dis ça, mais il fait exactement la même chose vous concernant, remarqua-t-elle.

Reese fut plutôt étonné que sa protection envers l'informaticien soit si flagrante... au point qu'un des deux lieutenants ne la remarque. Était-il si peu discret ? Il est vrai que Finch lui-même lui avait fait la remarque, mais il avait pris cela comme une plaisanterie, de l'exagération...

\- Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, mais si par hasard... commença Joss.

\- Je vous préviendrais de suite, la coupa Reese devinant parfaitement la suite de sa phrase.

\- Merci, le remercia-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Reese entra finalement dans le même bar que la veille, se réinstallant à la même table. Le bar était un peu plus rempli qu'hier, mais cela représentait peu de monde tout de même. Il y passa la matinée, à siroter le même verre alors qu'Anthony, lui, semblait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait. Il ne quittait presque pas son portable des yeux.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Finch était toujours posté en face de l'immeuble où se trouvaient les bureaux du plus jeune des frères Hopkins. Pendant que ce dernier restait enfermé dans son bureau, Finch en profita pour creuser un peu plus dans le passé des deux frères. Il put ainsi découvrir qu'Anthony avait déjà un casier pour de multiples braquages, coups et blessures ainsi que possession de drogue. Pourtant il n'y avait plus rien depuis presque un an.

\- Soit il s'est rangé, soit il est plus doué pour ne pas se faire pincer... marmonna Finch pour lui-même.

Alors que la pause déjeuner approchait de plus en plus, Jonathan quitta enfin son bureau. Il quitta le bâtiment avant de partir à pieds, tout comme la veille. Il s'arrêta au même restaurant, comme il devait le faire quasiment tout les jours si on se fiait à ses relevés de carte bancaire. Finch s'installa à deux tables de lui. Cela faisait quelques minutes que Jonathan venait de prendre place lorsque l'une des serveuses s'avança près de lui. Elle tenait une grande enveloppe kraft et Finch put y voir le nom de Jonathan inscrit.

\- Jonathan Hopkins ? Demanda-elle une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Heu... Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit Jonathan quelque peu surpris.

\- Un homme est venu déposer ceci pour vous, dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

\- Merci, dit-il poliment.

Finch remarqua une légère hésitation chez Jonathan au moment de s'emparer de l'enveloppe. Il finit cependant par la prendre. La serveuse repartit avec sa commande. Jonathan mit plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. L'informaticien ne sut cependant pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il se leva alors, passant près de Jonathan, prenant ainsi la direction des toilettes. Il jeta un coup d'œil en passant. Jonathan replaça rapidement l'enveloppe sur les papiers qu'il avait sorti. Finch continua sa route avant d'entrer dans les toilettes. Il y resta à peine une minute avant de faire demi-tour et de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au passage. Tout ce qu'il put voir ce fut un plan de la ville avec une adresse entourée.

Une fois de nouveau installé à sa table, il chercha un plan de la ville sur internet avant de chercher le lieu. Il localisa ce qui lui semblait être le lieu qu'il avait vu entouré. Il avait bien pensé à prévenir Reese, mais il n'avait rien de bien concret et, de plus, Reese n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui étant lui-même coincé avec son numéro. Ils ne savaient toujours pas d'où venait la menace et ne pouvaient donc pas prendre le risque de laisser un des deux hommes sans surveillance sur un coup de tête. Il préféra donc garder cette information pour lui, pour le moment en tout cas. Il aviserait une fois qu'il aurait son partenaire en ligne.

Une demi-heure plus tard Jonathan revenait sur ses pas et retournait à son poste. Finch l'entendit dire qu'il n'était là pour personne avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il prit place dans sa voiture, toujours à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait les aiguiller sur la moindre piste, mais pour le moment il n'avait toujours rien. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce qui devait se passer à 20 H leurs permettaient d'avancer un peu...

L'après-midi passa lentement. Alors que Finch restait enfermé dans sa voiture, Reese, lui, s'était remis en marche. Anthony s'était arrêté dans une banque, avant d'en ressortir une dizaine de minutes après avec cinq mille dollars sur lui.

\- Pourquoi retirer de l'argent alors qu'il a déjà tout ce qu'il faut chez lui ? Se demanda Reese en reprenant sa marche.

Anthony semblait rentrer chez lui. C'est bien ce qu'il fit. Reese se plaça alors sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face ayant une vue imprenable sur l'appartement d'Anthony. Jumelles en main, il le vit se diriger vers la salle de bains. Alors qu'Anthony enlevait le bandage de sa jambe, Reese put enfin voir la blessure...

\- Une blessure par balle ? Crut identifier Reese.

De là où il était, il en était quasiment sûr : c'était bien d'une blessure par balle dont souffrait Anthony.

\- Dans quoi nous entraînez-vous tous les deux ? Commença à s'inquiéter Reese.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche afin de vérifier l'heure. 19 H 52... Voyant que l'heure du rendez-vous de Jonathan approchait de plus en plus, Reese décida de joindre son partenaire. Une sonnerie... Deux sonneries... Trois... Puis quatre... Au fur et à mesure que l'appel sonnait dans le vide, le cœur de l'ex-agent battait de plus en plus vite. Ce n'est qu'après la cinquième sonnerie que l'appel fut accepté.

\- Finch ? Demanda immédiatement Reese la peur au ventre.

\- Lui-même, répondit Finch l'air de rien.

Reese soupira discrètement, ravi de pouvoir entendre la voix de son patron, comprenant ainsi que rien de mal ne lui était arrivé.

\- Vous en êtes où ? Se renseigna Reese le cœur battant.

\- Jonathan a quitté son bureau il y a près de quarante minutes avant de se rendre entre la 7ième avenue et la 57ième Ouest, où nous sommes toujours. Il semble attendre quelqu'un, mais je ne saurais vous dire qui exactement.

\- Bien, restez bien planqué en tout cas.

\- Je le sais Mr Reese. Et puis je vous aie promis d'être prudent, alors je le serais doublement. Et de votre côté, du nouveau ?

\- Je pense avoir découvert la nature exacte de la blessure d'Anthony et la raison pour laquelle il n'y a aucune trace d'hospitalisation.

\- Je vous écoute ?

\- Blessure par balle.

\- Logique. Ils auraient dû prévenir la police pour une blessure de cette nature. Il ne pouvait sûrement pas prendre le risque de croiser le chemin de la police.

\- J'ai aussi eu des nouvelles du lieutenant Carter.

\- Que voulait-elle ?

\- Savoir si on avait des infos sur la série de cambriolages en cours. Le prochain est censé se dérouler aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois. Je crains que pour le moment nous ne soyons pas d'une grande... Un instant, une voiture approche.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda finalement l'ex-agent alors que le silence résonnait à ses oreilles.

\- Jonathan et notre mystérieux chauffeur viennent de partir.

\- Je vous rejoins, dit alors Reese d'une voix ferme.

\- Non Mr Reese. Vous devez continuer à surveiller Mr Hopkins.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et...

\- Il s'arrête déjà... remarqua Finch surpris, coupant ainsi Reese dans sa phrase.

La voiture que suivait Finch venait de remonter la 57ème Ouest avant de s'arrêter peu de temps après. Finch tenta d'écouter ce qui se disait dans la voiture, mais rien...

\- Le portable de Mr Hopkins semble éteint et je ne peux donc pas savoir ce qu'ils...

Finch coupa court dans sa remarque alors que le conducteur sortait de la voiture. Il s'approcha de la boutique devant laquelle ils étaient garés.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser, remarqua Finch parfaitement calme.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Reese alors que la peur se laissait désormais entendre dans sa voix.

\- Je vais devoir joindre nos chers lieutenants pour leur dire qu'un cambriolage est en cours.

\- J'arrive, ajouta Reese en raccrochant.

Alors que Reese descendait du toit aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettait, Finch, lui, composait le numéro de Carter.

\- Ici le lieutenant Carter, répondit Joss en décrochant.

\- Je crois qu'il serait bon que vous veniez sur la 57ième Ouest, entre la 8ième avenue et la 7ième, expliqua Finch.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? Demanda-elle tout en commençant à partir.

\- Un cambriolage est en cours et il est fort possible que se soit les braqueurs que vous recherchez.

\- On arrive immédiatement. Ça ne vous déranges pas de nous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

Finch lui donna ainsi le déroulement du cambriolage alors qu'il l'entendait monter en voiture pour venir le rejoindre. Malheureusement, quand elle arriva sur les lieux en compagnie du lieutenant Fusco, les deux braqueurs étaient déjà partis.

\- Vous avez pu relever leur plaque ?

\- La voiture n'en avait pas. Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que je les suive ? Demanda Finch étonné que le lieutenant Carter lui ait demandé de rester sur place.

\- Oui, vous n'êtes qu'un civil et je n'ose pas imaginer le sort que m'aurait réservé John s'il apprenait que je vous avais laissé faire, dit-elle alors.

\- Mieux vaut ne pas imaginer c'est sûr, dit alors Reese en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Mr Reese, je croyais vous avoir dit de rester en place.

\- Et vous laissez seul avec deux hommes dangereux ? Même pas en rêve... conclut-il.

Après un rapide résumé de ce qui venait de se passer, les deux lieutenants laissèrent Finch et Reese repartir.

\- À partir de demain, je m'occupe de surveiller Jonathan et vous vous chargez d'Anthony. Bien que blessé par balle, il me semble bien plus calme que son jeune frère.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, faisons ainsi, abdiqua Finch sans même chercher à discuter.

\- C'est tout ? Vous acceptez aussi facilement ?

\- Il y a une chance que je vous fasse changer d'avis ? Demanda Finch.

\- Pas la moindre, répondit Reese d'un ton catégorique.

\- Dans ce cas, à quoi bon discuter. Je sais voir quand je n'aurais pas le dernier mot et c'est le cas ici.

\- Bien, dit Reese surprit que Finch accepte aussi facilement, mais tout de même heureux de cette décision.

Les deux hommes, après une rapide discussion concernant la signification du mot "risque" se séparèrent finalement, chacun rentrant chez soi.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, alors que Reese prenait la place de Finch dans la surveillance de Jonathan, Finch, lui, arrivait en face de l'immeuble d'Anthony. Ce dernier sortit de chez lui avant de remonter le long de la rue. Finch le suivit discrètement, traversant la rue alors qu'Anthony bifurquait une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'il le filait quand il le perdit de vue. Il venait en effet de tourner à l'angle d'une rue, ayant le vague sentiment de tourner en rond, et n'avait plus Anthony en visuel. Il continua sa route avant de sentir quelqu'un se placer juste derrière lui. Il sentit quelque chose lui être enfoncé au creux des reins et une voix résonna à sa gauche.

\- On va marcher un peu vous et moi...


	5. Problèmes à l'horizon

**_Salut Salut !  
_**

 ** _Me voilà de retour pour vous apporter la suite !  
_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°5 : Problèmes à l'horizon...**_

Finch, une arme toujours braquée sur lui, suivit les instructions d'Anthony. Il se retrouva rapidement dans un appartement qu'il avait découvert pendant ses recherches : un appartement de secours. Désormais assis sur le canapé, Anthony en face de lui, Finch se demandait encore comment les choses avaient pu aussi mal tournées... _Il risque de m'en vouloir..._ songea Finch en pensant à son partenaire. _Je n'ai pas été assez prudent sur ce coup._

Pendant ce temps Reese, n'ayant aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour son partenaire, était arrivé chez Jonathan et y avait passé une grande partie de la matinée. Contrairement aux jours passés, il ne s'était pas rendu à son travail. Il avait tout de même eu la politesse de les contacter pour les prévenir de son absence.

\- Plutôt sympa de sa part... ou peut-être même tout simplement malin, remarqua l'ex-agent pour lui-même.

Jonathan n'était sorti que vers onze heures à la suite d'un nouveau message. Reese le reçu évidemment :

 _Tiens-toi prêt_

Jonathan avait alors quitté son appartement avant de se poster devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il regardait nerveusement à droite et à gauche. Une voiture s'approcha finalement d'eux avant de se garer en face de Jonathan. Reese le vit alors monter à l'intérieur. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa propre voiture afin de les suivre. Un rapide coup d'œil à son portable et il se mettait en route. _Je le préviendrais plus tard, il risque de s'inquiéter,_ se dit Reese préférant ainsi garder Finch dans l'ignorance. Il savait que quand ce dernier apprendrait la chose, parce qu'il le saurait sûrement, il aurait de nouveau droit à une leçon de morale sur son manque de prudence et de communication. Cette simple pensée le fit sourire et il avait déjà hâte que cette discussion ait lieu. Si elle avait lieu, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils s'en étaient encore une fois sorti indemne.

Son esprit commença, bien malgré lui, à penser une nouvelle fois à Finch... Depuis le début de leur partenariat, il avait l'impression que son patron était devenu de plus en plus protecteur à son égard. Pas que cela lui déplaisait, bien au contraire, mais inconsciemment il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses sentiments avaient eux aussi évolués. Il savait que Finch tenait à lui, mais à quel point ? Ses sentiments avaient-ils, comme les siens, dépassés le simple stade de l'amitié ? Il avait beau savoir que cela était peu probable, une infime partie de lui continuait inlassablement à y croire, encore et encore. Sinon, pour quel autre raison était-il toujours aussi anxieux de le savoir en danger ? Pourquoi était-il si protecteur à son égard ? Et pourquoi semblait-il si nerveux quand Zoé et lui étaient sur la même affaire ? Ou qu'une femme semblait être un peu trop proche ? C'était encore et toujours les mêmes questions qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit sans qu'il ne trouve pourtant de réponse. Parce qu'après tout, en dehors du fait que la probabilité qu'il l'aime en retour était faible, il ne fallait pas retirer Grace de l'équation. Il voyait bien le regard triste qu'affichait l'informaticien quand il repensait à elle. Il savait aussi, pour l'avoir suivit de temps à autre, qu'il se rendait encore, de temps en temps, en face de l'appartement de cette dernière. Il aimait la surveiller, la voir simplement quitter son domicile, son carton à dessin sous le bras. Il aimait voir un faible sourire illuminer son visage. Il l'aimait tout simplement... Cette pensée lui faisait bien plus de mal que n'importe quel refus de sa part.

Il se ressaisit finalement alors que la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait encore Jonathan s'arrêtait enfin. Il avait quitté il y a peu la 10ième avenue, remontant alors sur la 49ième Ouest. Garé devant un immeuble d'habitation, Jonathan sortit enfin du véhicule accompagné d'un homme blanc. Assez grand, d'une carrure assez forte, l'homme devait avoir entre 35 et 40 ans. Il fit entrer Jonathan dans l'immeuble. Reese enclencha alors le micro du téléphone du jeune Hopkins.

\- Allez monte, intima l'homme en noir.

\- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu... paniqua Jonathan.

Reese, qui avait pris l'homme en photo, décida de contacter le lieutenant Carter, préférant toujours garder Finch loin du danger.

\- Lieutenant Carter, répondit Joss en décrochant.

\- Lieutenant, je viens de vous envoyer une photo du probable braqueur, dit Reese.

\- Probable ? Répéta Carter. Vous m'avez habitué à mieux plaisanta-t-elle tout en ouvrant le fichier.

Elle fit signe à Fusco de la rejoindre et lui montra la photo.

\- Drew Lawrence, dit alors Fusco.

\- Vous le connaissez donc ? Ajouta Reese.

\- En effet. Et pas qu'un peu.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit derrière tout ça, remarqua Fusco.

\- Et je pourrais savoir de qui il s'agit ? Il retient quand même un des deux hommes que je suis censé surveiller.

\- Il travaille pour un revendeur... en tout genre, finit par dire le lieutenant Carter après une légère hésitation dans le choix des mots.

\- Comment ça en tout genre ? Demanda Reese.

\- Armes, bijoux, voitures, un peu de drogue. Il revend tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, expliqua Carter alors que Fusco rejoignait son bureau, prêt à commencer les recherches.

\- Et vous savez où habite ce revendeur je suppose ?

\- Il déménage constamment. On n'est même pas sûr de son nom, ajouta Carter.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je pense avoir trouvé sa dernière planque.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Carter prête à partir.

\- Son homme de main, Drew, vient d'emmener Jonathan dans un appartement de la 49ième. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il vient d'appeler un type "Boss".

\- On arrive, dit alors Carter en raccrochant.

Reese continua d'écouter la conversation qu'avait désormais Jonathan avec Drew et son patron.

\- Et Anthony, où est-il ? Demanda une voix.

\- Mon frère ? Vous lui voulez quoi ? Demanda Jonathan.

\- Il est temps de mettre fin à notre petit arrangement, répondit l'homme que Reese identifia comme le patron.

Des bruits de pas, une chaise que l'on tire et un nouveau silence. Peu après, il entendit le même homme ajouter.

\- Drew, tu restes là et tu t'occupes de lui. Vous deux, vous venez avec moi.

Reese entendit une porte et puis :

\- Et fais ça proprement.

\- Bien, répondit Drew.

Reese se décida enfin à entrer en action, l'arrivée des deux lieutenants ne devait pas se faire avant de nombreuses minutes. Il monta deux à deux les marches, mais ne croisa personne en chemin. _Sûrement une autre sorti..._ Il arriva à l'appartement qu'il avait repéré depuis la rue. Il écouta une dernière fois ce qui se passait à l'intérieur avant d'entrer.

\- Tu as entendu les ordres ? Lui dit Drew tout en retirant le cran de sécurité de son arme.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé ! J'ai piraté les caméras de la bijouterie pour vous alors pourquoi...

\- Pas besoin de prétexte pour se débarrasser d'un boulet et de son frère.

À ces mots Reese se figea. S'ils réservaient le même sort à Anthony, qu'allait-il advenir de Finch ? Il se doutait bien que ce dernier chercherait par tous les moyens à protéger leur numéro, même si cela voulait dire se placer en première ligne. _Je dois me dépêcher !_ En conclut Reese en défonçant finalement la porte de l'appartement. Prit par surprise, Drew se laissa désarmer avant de tenter le coup au corps à corps. Jonathan ne bougea pas de sa chaise alors que Reese mettait déjà une droite à Drew Lawrence. Ce dernier frappa Reese à l'aide d'une chaise, mais dû finalement se rendre à l'évidence : qu'importe ce qu'il tentait, son adversaire avait toujours le dessus sur lui. Quelques coups tombèrent encore avant que le braqueur ne soit finalement au sol, maîtrisé.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda tout de même Reese à Jonathan.

\- Heu... Oui, mais... qui êtes vous ?

\- Personne. Je passais juste dans le coin. La police ne va pas tarder, alors restez là, expliqua Reese comme si de rien était.

\- Non, je ne peux pas... j'ai...

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que vous avez fait hier, mais à en croire ce qu'ils ont dit plus tôt, vous n'avez pas vraiment eu le choix, tenta-t-il pour le rassurer.

\- Et mon frère dans tout ça ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment un "homme bien", mais ça reste mon frère, lui dit Jonathan.

\- Je m'occupe de lui.

Il sortit son portable afin de joindre l'informaticien. Aucune réponse. Il tenta de le joindre une seconde fois, sans grand succès. La peur commençait à s'insinuer dans chaque parcelle de son être en comprenant que quelque chose devait finalement être arrivé à celui qu'il aimait. Il s'était juré de le protéger, même au péril de sa vie et là, il avait le sentiment d'avoir échoué. Il tenta de le localiser avant de faire de même avec le portable d'Anthony, sans grand succès non plus. Son cœur battait désormais si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment. Il déglutit péniblement avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta finalement avant de se tourner vers Jonathan.

\- Vous ne savez pas où pourrait se trouver votre frère ? Demanda Reese en masquant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la peur qui l'habitait.

\- Je...

\- Mon ami est en ce moment même avec lui ! Ils sont tous les deux en danger et je suis le seul qui puisse leur venir en aide. J'ai un temps de retard, mais si je sais où chercher peut-être que je pourrais arriver en premier, lui expliqua Reese, perdant patience.

\- Il m'a parlé d'un appartement en cas de problème. Je devais surtout n'en parler à personne alors...

Bouillant d'impatience, Reese lui jeta un regard noir. Jonathan baissa automatiquement les yeux avant de finalement lui répondre.

\- Un appartement entre Park Avenue et la 33ième Est.

À peine l'adresse prononcée que Reese quittait l'appartement à toute vitesse. Il devait se dépêcher d'arriver le premier sur les lieux. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'informaticien. Ce dernier était désormais tout ce qu'il avait et surtout tout ce dont il avait besoin. Le monde pouvait bien disparaître, mais tant qu'il avait l'informaticien à ses côtés, tout serait encore parfait à ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un jour viendrait où il pourrait considérer Finch comme son monde. Il avait encore parfois du mal à se l'avouer à voix haute. Cela semblait tellement irréel... C'était pourtant une vérité qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus nier. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de leur collaboration, mais il était fin prêt à sauter le pas. S'il arrivait à temps pour sauver l'informaticien, qu'importe les conséquences, il allait tout lui dire. Il ne voulait pas regretter à tout jamais d'avoir gardé ses sentiments pour lui. Ne pas savoir était bien pire que la vérité. Même si Finch venait à le repousser, au moins il connaîtrait la nature réelle de ses sentiments. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais il s'en fichait totalement. Ce qu'il voulait était bien plus important, et ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était prendre Finch dans ses bras et enfin goûter à ses lèvres.

Il roula aussi vite qu'il le put, croisant alors Carter et Fusco en chemin. Ces derniers devinèrent facilement qui était ce chauffard fou. Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que l'informaticien avait des problèmes et que Reese était la solution.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Finch savait avec certitude que Reese était en chemin pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas... une nouvelle fois. Il n'aurait pu l'expliquer, mais il le savait. Il porta son regard sur son téléphone, éteint sur la table basse, avant de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Anthony. Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de téléphoner, avec un second portable, mais vu sa colère grandissante, Finch devina que c'était sans succès.

\- Rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message, dit alors Anthony, laissant un énième message vocal.

Anthony prêta enfin un peu d'attention à son prisonnier.

\- C'est Drew qui vous envoie ? Où alors il faut que je vise plus haut... Son patron ? L'interrogea Anthony.

\- Personne ne m'envoie, répondit calmement l'informaticien. Je suis là de ma propre initiative.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais vous croire ?

\- Vous et votre frère êtes en danger, finit par dire Finch.

Il avait visé juste et put ainsi voir Anthony se tendre légèrement.

\- Que savez vous sur mon frère ? S'écria-t-il tout en braquant une nouvelle fois son arme dans sa direction.

Finch garda son calme. Il devait gagner autant de temps que possible pour Reese.

\- Je sais qu'il a participé à un braquage hier soir sur la 57ième.

\- Comment...

\- Pourtant, quelque chose me dit que c'était la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Finch en espérant le faire parler.

\- Peut-être bien. Peut-être qu'il ne faisait que jouer son rôle de petit frère en me remplaçant.

\- Et peut-être bien que vos employeurs ont décidé de se débarrasser de vous deux en même temps ? Suggéra Finch.

Anthony eut alors un rire jaune. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement le matin même, Drew avait tenté de le joindre à plusieurs reprises, lui demandant de le rejoindre sur la 49ième.

\- Un piège, marmonna Anthony. Je savais qu'à un moment où un autre ils chercheraient à se débarrasser de moi...

Reese s'approchait peu à peu de l'adresse que Jonathan lui avait donné. Il n'était désormais plus qu'à deux rues de là. _Attendez-moi Harold, j'arrive !_


	6. Conclusion ?

**_Salut Salut !  
_**

 ** _Me voilà de retour pour vous apporter la suite !  
_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°6 : Conclusion ?**_

Une fois l'immeuble localisé, Reese envoya un rapide message au lieutenant Carter pour lui indiquer l'endroit où se situait le dernier des braqueurs qu'elle recherchait encore. Il monta jusqu'au cinquième étage avant de se diriger là où se trouvait Finch. _Il ne lui ait rien arrivé... Il ne lui ait rien arrivé..._ ne cessait de se répéter Reese tout en longeant le couloir. Alors qu'il avait désormais la main sur la poignée, il arrêta tout mouvement et réfléchit alors au meilleur moyen d'entrer sans provoquer Anthony. Que se passerait-il s'il entrait brusquement dans la pièce ? Ne risquait-il pas de le faire tirer par mégarde ? Prendre le risque de blesser Finch lui était inadmissible. Il fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit et frappa simplement à la porte avant d'entrer.

Anthony sursauta immédiatement quand il entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Il fit rapidement le tour de la table basse avant de passer derrière le canapé. Une main sur l'épaule de Finch et l'arme braquait sur sa tête, il vit finalement la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, ce ne fut pas Drew, mais bien un parfait inconnu. Finch, lui, fronça légèrement les sourcils face à cette entrée qui ressemblait si peu à son partenaire. Habitué aux coups de feu et aux portes défoncées, il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir simplement frapper à la porte. Il entra finalement, arme en main. _Ça lui ressemble déjà plus,_ pensa Finch.

\- Comme vous m'avez trouvé ? Demanda Anthony surprit que les hommes de mains travaillant avec Drew soient déjà là.

\- Jonathan m'a indiqué le lieu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- Rien hormis lui sauver la vie, alors posez votre arme, demanda poliment Reese.

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! Hurla presque Anthony.

\- Et si je vous le prouve ?

\- Comment ? Demanda Anthony sceptique.

\- Je vais juste sortir mon portable, dit Reese tout en levant la main.

Il la porta vers sa veste, prenant ainsi le petit appareil qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de celle-ci. Il le sortit avec des gestes lents pour ne pas effrayer Anthony et que le pire n'arrive. Il composa alors un numéro avant de mettre le téléphone sur haut parleur.

\- Ici le lieutenant Carter, répondit Joss.

\- Vous avez bien récupéré Jonathan ? Demanda tranquillement l'ex-agent.

\- Oui, il est en sécurité. On l'emmène en ce moment au poste avec Drew.

\- Vous avez assez pour l'arrêter ?

\- Drew, oui. Pour Jonathan, il a avoué pour le braquage. Sa peine sera moins lourde, mais...  
\- Je vois, préféra la couper Reese.

\- Et de votre côté, vous en êtes où ? Il va bien ?

Reese ancra son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Celui-ci lui sourit faiblement pour montrer, que oui, il allait bien.

\- Affaire toujours en cours, mais c'est en bonne voie.

\- Tant mieux.

Après de rapides salutations, Reese raccrocha avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche.

\- Alors ? Demanda-il à Anthony.

\- Vous me laisserez partir ? Le questionna Anthony en guise de réponse.

\- Et votre frère ? Je croyais qu'il comptait pour vous.

\- Je trouverais un moyen de le sortir de là, répondit Anthony tout en y réfléchissant déjà.

\- Pour qu'il risque encore plus gros ?

\- …

Reese se décala finalement de la seule sortie, laissant ainsi le champ libre pour Anthony. Celui-ci sembla se méfier durant de longues secondes avant de baisser lentement son arme. Il se décala lentement du canapé avant d'en faire le tour. Il ne lâcha pas Reese du regard une seule seconde et lui faisait de même. Alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques pas à faire avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, Anthony quitta Reese du regard, une micro seconde à peine. Cela suffit largement à Reese qui l'assomma. Anthony s'écroula lourdement au sol.

\- Il ne me semble pas avoir dit que je le laisserais partir, non ? Dit-il innocemment en se tournant vers l'informaticien.

Ce dernier était lui-même légèrement surpris. Il regarda Anthony au sol avant de lever les yeux vers Reese tout sourire. Il se permit alors un demi-sourire avant de se lever du canapé. Ils restèrent de longues secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Finch l'aurait bien remercié, mais entamer la conversation là-dessus et Reese lui ferait certainement une leçon de morale sur son manque de jugement concernant la situation. Alors que devait-il dire ? Ou bien faire ? Reese coupa court à ses réflexions :

\- J'aurais dû continuer à suivre Anthony tout compte fait, remarqua Reese toujours en colère contre lui-même.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous pensez être responsable de tout ceci Mr Reese ? Lui demanda l'informaticien quelque peu surpris.

\- Évidemment que je suis responsable !

Finch soupira faiblement avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce :

\- Cela ne sert à rien de vous en vouloir. Et puis, je vais parfaitement bien, remarqua-t-il, cherchant à le rassurer. Vous êtes arrivé à temps... encore une fois.

\- Vous avez juste eu de la chance. Rien de plus.

\- Peut-être bien, mais si vous vous étiez effectivement occupé d'Anthony, je me serais retrouvé à gérer la situation entre Jonathan et Mr Lawrence. C'est ce que vous auriez préféré ? Lui fit remarquer l'informaticien.

Reese blêmit à cette idée. D'un côté comme de l'autre Finch aurait été en mauvaise posture.

\- Vous voyez ? Qu'importe lequel des deux frères il me fallait surveiller, j'aurais encore et toujours eu besoin de vous, lui dit alors Finch.

\- "Encore et toujours" ? Répéta Reese étonné.

Finch se rendit compte que ces mots étaient peut-être en trop, mais il n'en montra cependant rien.

\- Oui, "encore et toujours". J'ai tout de même besoin de vous tous les jours pour les numéros, tenta-t-il alors espérant mettre fin au léger malaise qu'il avait involontairement installé.

\- Oui, mais vous m'avez engagé pour cela donc... ça ne devrait pas compter.

Reese commença à réfléchir à cette simple phrase et à ces mots en particulier. Devait-il y voir la signification qu'il voulait ? Devant le regard soudainement fuyant de son partenaire, ses lèvres pincées et son embarras de plus en plus visible, Reese fit ce qu'il s'était promis de faire s'il venait à retrouver son partenaire sain et sauf.

Il s'approcha rapidement de lui, faisant le tour de la table basse avant de l'attirer tout contre lui et de s'emparer avidement de ces lèvres tant désirées. Il ne rencontra finalement aucun rejet, aucune tentative de fuite... rien. Rien, hormis une faible réponse à son baiser. Il ne put empêcher un faible sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Le visage de l'informaticien toujours dans ses mains, il recula lentement son visage du sien. Il ancra son regard dans celui de son partenaire qui ne chercha pas une seconde à s'en défaire.

\- Dois-je comprendre que j'aurais dû agir plus tôt ? Demanda Reese heureux de la tournure que semblait prendre la situation.

Devant la joie plus qu'apparente de son employé, Finch finit par détourner les yeux. Il se mordilla la lèvre et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, les sirènes de police se firent entendre.

\- On ferait mieux de partir, dit-il tout en prenant Finch par la main.

Il entraîna l'informaticien vers les escaliers. Au moment où ils sortirent du bâtiment, Carter, en compagnie de Fusco, sortaient du véhicule. Un rapide signe de la tête et elle leur demandait de partir.

Ses doigts encore discrètement entrelacés avec ceux de l'informaticien, Reese était heureux comme jamais. Il l'entraîna à sa suite, jusqu'à sa voiture avant de s'installer derrière le volant. Ils roulèrent un bon moment dans le silence avant que Finch ne demande d'une voix faible :

\- Vous nous emmenez à la bibliothèque ?

\- Non, je pensais que l'on serait plus tranquille à l'appartement... Et on pourrait s'arrêter prendre de quoi déjeuner. À moins que vous n'ayez pas faim ?

Finch se rendait parfaitement compte que la véritable question n'était pas de savoir s'il avait faim ou non, mais plutôt de savoir s'il voulait bien rester avec lui après ce qui s'était passé. Mais que pouvait-il lui répondre alors même qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de comprendre : Reese l'aimait. Pendant tout ce temps où il l'avait aimé en secret, Reese l'avait aimé en retour. Toutes ces certitudes venaient soudainement d'être réduites à néant. Il ne voulait pas blesser son partenaire, celui qu'il avait appris à aimer sans condition, mais il ne voulait pas non plus précipiter les choses. Il avait l'impression que le mieux pour le moment était de s'accorder quelques heures de pause pour bien assimiler les derniers événements. Mais son cœur, lui, était en désaccord avec son esprit, et voulait plus que tout accepter cette invitation. Au final, qui devait-il écouter entre sa raison et son cœur ?

Voyant le trouble de l'informaticien à cette simple question, Reese soupira faiblement avant d'ajouter sur un ton qu'il voulu banal :

\- Je peux aussi vous déposer à la bibliothèque si c'est ce que vous voulez ?

Ce qu'il voulait ? La question n'était en effet pas de savoir ce qui était le mieux, mais bien de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, sans aucun doute, c'était être avec Reese et rien d'autre. Le fait de savoir qu'il l'aimait en retour aurait dû être une merveilleuse nouvelle, mais lui, il fallait encore qu'il pèse le pour et le contre pour savoir ce qui était le mieux, en mettant de côté ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant s'il écoutait ce que tout son être semblait lui hurler, il se rendait compte à quel point il était heureux comme jamais. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait du mal à ne pas empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres et, surtout, il ne voulait qu'une chose : être de nouveau embrassé par l'ex-agent. _La voilà ma réponse,_ songea-t-il.

\- Non, l'appartement me va très bien, répondit-il finalement sûr de lui.

Aucun doute dans sa voix, un regard déterminé, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Reese pour le remettre sur pieds.

\- Parfait alors, répondit Reese soulagé.

Un sourire illumina finalement son visage et, à ce simple sourire, Finch sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

 **OOOooo FIN DU FLASH-BACK oooOOO**

Reese ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps maintenant il observait son partenaire dormir, mais ce dernier commença à s'agiter tout contre lui. Quelques secondes après il ouvrait enfin les yeux. La première chose que vit l'informaticien fut le doux sourire que Reese arborait.

\- Bonjour, murmura l'ex-agent, son regard ancré dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

L'informaticien étouffa difficilement un bâillement avant de répondre :

\- Bonjour. Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit-il en réfléchissant. Une heure maximum peut-être, finit-il par dire.

\- Vous n'avez tout de même pas passé toute cette heure à m'observer dormir ? Demanda Finch quelque peu étonné.

\- Cela vous dérangerait que je vous réponde que si ? Demanda à son tour Reese un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'informaticien secoua légèrement la tête, désabusé. Cela lui faisait, même s'il ne le disait ou ne le montrait pas, extrêmement plaisir.

\- Vous avez vraiment du temps à perdre à ce que je vois, se moqua gentiment Finch.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai perdu mon temps, répondit Reese faussement blessé. Et puis, que pourrai-je bien faire d'autre à une heure aussi matinale ? Lui demanda-il finalement.

Finch regarda alors par la baie vitrée et vit que le soleil se levait à peine.

\- Vous vous êtes vraiment réveillé aux aurores, remarqua alors l'informaticien.

Même s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant un mois déjà, cela n'était que la quatrième fois seulement que l'informaticien passait la nuit chez l'ex-agent de la CIA. Reese avait eu du mal, avec la nature réservée de Finch, à le faire découcher une fois par semaine. Finch n'avait pourtant pas su résister à l'invitation de son partenaire. Il tentait, depuis le début de leur nouvelle relation, de faire des efforts et de se montrer plus expansif. _Ce n'est pas gagné,_ ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de penser l'informaticien devant la légère déception ou la tristesse qu'affichait encore parfois Reese devant sa nature discrète. Il faisait pourtant de son mieux tout en sachant que c'était encore trop peu pour lui... mais surtout pour son partenaire. Il devait bien admettre que son comportement le frustrait lui-même alors il n'imaginait même pas ce que devait ressentir l'ex-agent

\- Suffisamment dormi, répondit finalement Reese.

Il attira un peu plus Finch contre lui, resserrant ses bras autour de son corps. Reese avait bien senti une légère tension dans le corps de son partenaire, mais celle-ci ne dura qu'à peine une seconde avant qu'il ne le sente finalement se détendre complètement. Reese sourit une nouvelle fois. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois ou ils s'étaient ainsi réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'air embarrassé qu'avait alors affiché Finch était gravé à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Finch avait alors tenté de s'éloigner, mais Reese l'avait retenu, l'attirant fermement tout contre lui. Après quelques minutes qui lui avaient paru durer une éternité, l'informaticien s'était finalement laissé aller. Et dire que maintenant il ne lui fallait qu'une seconde pour se détendre entièrement ! Ils en avaient fait du chemin. Finch admettait lui-même que les douces caresses de Reese le long de son échine l'avait bien aidé à se calmer, et même aujourd'hui, il ne se lassait toujours pas de ce doux frôlement sur sa peau.

\- De là à passer une heure à m'observer dormir, reprit Finch.

\- Vous comprendrez peut-être à quel point je suis sérieux quand je vous dis que je vous aime Harold, répondit sérieusement Reese.

Les lèvres quelques peu pincées et les joues légèrement rosies, il ne sut quoi répondre. Reese ne lui en tint d'ailleurs aucune rigueur. Alors que l'ex-agent continuait de l'observer, sans relâcher son attention, Finch, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il détourna finalement les yeux sous le regard amusé de son partenaire.

\- On devrait peut-être se lever ? Dit alors Finch pour briser le silence de la pièce.

\- Pas envie, répondit l'ex-agent avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son aimé.

Finch pouvait désormais sentir le souffle chaud de Reese sur sa peau nue. Il se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'un doux frisson parcourait son corps. Finch se sentit complètement défaillir au moment où Reese déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou.

\- Mr Reese... John, articula péniblement l'informaticien.

Reese ne prêta nullement attention à cette remarque et continua son petit manège. Déposant de légers baisers ci et là, caressant de sa main libre la poitrine de Finch. Ce n'est que quand il entendit un faible soupir de la part de son patron qu'il dit enfin, d'une voix lascive :

\- Vous voulez toujours vous lever ?

Finch déglutit difficilement alors que Reese attendait impatiemment une réponse qui ne venait pas. Le cœur battant comme jamais Finch avait l'impression d'être pris au piège et pourtant sa réponse était évidente, pour lui tout comme pour Reese. Comment pourrait-il vouloir se lever alors qu'il était si bien dans les bras de son partenaire qui ne cessait jamais de le couvrir d'amour ? Il n'était même pas sûr de lui rendre ne serait-ce que la moitié de ses attentions. Il entrouvrit finalement la bouche, prêt à répondre, enfin, quand un téléphone sonna dans la pièce...


	7. De simples mots

**_Salut tout le monde !  
_**

 ** _Et oui, voilà déjà l'heure de la fin de cette fic...  
_**

 ** _J'espère de tout coeur que ce final vous plaira et que vous en garderais un bon souvenir !  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°7 : De simples mots...**_

Finch ne savait pas s'il devait ou non se réjouir de cette interruption. Reese, lui grogna, montrant clairement son mécontentement face à cet appel des plus malvenus. Finch commença à se relever, mais Reese le recoucha.

\- Bougez pas, je reviens.

C'est finalement l'ex-agent qui quitta le confort du lit. Finch l'observa se diriger vers la table, là où ils avaient laissés leurs portables. Il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir du regard le corps parfaitement dessiné de l'ex-agent. Ce dernier s'empara finalement du portable alors qu'il sonnait toujours.

\- Que me vaut ce plaisir de si bonne heure, lieutenant ? Dit alors Reese comme salutation.

\- Je crois que je dérange... répondit Carter au ton de Reese.

\- En effet, rétorqua Reese de but en blanc.

\- Bon, je vais essayer de faire vite dans ce cas, commença-t-elle. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que Drew a finalement accepté de passer un marché. Des infos sur son patron contre une réduction de peine.

\- Et pour les frères Hopkins ? Demanda Reese maintenant intéressé.

\- Jonathan échappera à la prison, et ce grâce aux aveux de son frère. Anthony lui devrait faire quelques années, mais s'il se comporte bien, sa peine devrait être allégée. Après tout ses patrons sont bien plus importants.

\- Je vois. Et je suppose que vous avez maintenant des infos sur le "boss", sinon vous ne m'auriez pas appelé de si bonne heure.

\- Exact. Nicholas Parker semble avoir plusieurs planques. On va d'ailleurs partir à sa recherche et... je me disais justement que...

\- Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus ? Devina Reese.

\- C'est ça, répondit Carter.

\- Je vais voir ce que l'on peut... faire, conclut-il en se tournant vers son partenaire.

Pendant que Reese était au téléphone, Finch s'était finalement levé à son tour avant de commencer à s'habiller. Il était en train de boutonner sa chemise quand Reese s'était tourné vers lui. Aussi déçu l'un que l'autre, Reese finit par raccrocher.

\- Désolé, dit-il finalement.

\- Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous excuser, lui dit Finch. Que voulez le lieutenant Carter ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Nous donner des nouvelles de Jonathan et Anthony. Et aussi nous dire qu'ils avaient le nom de leur chef et que...  
\- Elle voulait un petit coup de main, dit Finch.

\- Je peux m'en occuper tout seul, ajouta Reese ne voulant pas priver Finch du peu de repos que la machine leur laissait pour le moment.

\- Non, c'est bon. Et puis je n'aime pas vous savoir dehors sans protection.

\- Je ne connais pas meilleure protection que vous, dit finalement tout en s'approchant de Finch. Avec vous pour surveiller mes arrières, rien ne peut m'arriver.

Il finit par entourer la taille de l'informaticien de ses bras avant de l'attirer contre lui, dans une douce étreinte. Finch se laissa totalement faire, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Reese.

\- Si seulement c'était suffisant, répondit-il finalement.

\- Pour moi, ça l'est, lui dit Reese.

Il leva le visage de l'informaticien vers le sien avant de s'emparer doucement de ses lèvres. Contrairement à il y a un mois, il n'avait plus peur de voir Finch s'éloigner de lui, mais il appréciait cependant toujours autant de sentir une réponse de la part de ce dernier. Finch posa ses mains sur les hanches de Reese tout en entrouvrant ses lèvres, accueillant ainsi la langue taquine de son partenaire. Un faible soupir, un doux frisson et le baiser devenait déjà plus fiévreux. Ils se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle.

\- Finissons-en rapidement avec leur chef et ensuite, c'est promis, on pourra rependre là où l'on a été interrompu, dit Reese en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Finch. Ça vous va ? Dit-il plein d'espoir.

\- Évidemment, répondit Finch en souriant.

 _Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?_ Songea Finch sans pour autant le dire à haute voix. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'empêchait de le dire clairement à Reese, mais il ne put cependant que le penser. Reese soupira avant de dire à contrecœur.

\- On y va ?

\- Oui, on y va.

Reese relâcha finalement Finch avant d'aller se préparer rapidement. Pendant qu'il finissait de s'habiller, Finch lui dit :

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque pour tenter de le localiser.

\- Bien, répondit Reese en faisant son entrée dans la pièce, fin prêt. Je vous y dépose ?

\- Non, ça ira.

Pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais il savait que la séparation ne serait que plus difficile. Le mois passé l'avait après tout prouvé. Mieux valait se séparer tout de suite... Alors que Finch se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, Reese l'interpella.

\- Une dernière chose, dit-il tout sourire. N'oubliez pas que je vous aime.

Finch sourit en retour. Lui qui s'était attendu à de nouvelles recommandations lui disant d'être prudent, était agréablement surpris par cette remarque. Il ne se lassait jamais d'entendre ces quelques mots.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il alors en souriant.

Devant le regard soudainement sombre de Reese il lui demanda :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je l'ai remarqué il y a déjà deux semaines, mais je pensais que ce n'était que mon imagination...

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Lui demanda Finch surpris, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Vous ne m'avez encore jamais dit que vous m'aimiez... acheva-t-il d'une voix triste.

\- Bien sûr que si, je viens de le faire, répondit l'informaticien ne comprenant pas où son partenaire voulait en venir.

\- Non, vous avez dit "Moi aussi".

\- Je crains de ne pas vous suivre...

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais dit "Je vous aime", conclut Reese le visage fermé.

Finch ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il l'avait forcément déjà dit... Oui, il devait bien l'avoir dit une fois. Mais quand ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas de date précise pour montrer son erreur à Reese.

\- Je… commença Finch. Je ne vois pas la différence, finit-il par dire, se surprenant lui-même.

Il la vit. Il la vit, la déception dans le regard de son partenaire. Le faible soupir de l'ex-agent ne lui échappa pas non plus, ni même la tristesse de son regard. Alors qu'un silence pesant s'instaurait entre eux, Reese reçut un nouveau message de la part de Carter.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il finalement avant de passer près de Finch et de sortir le premier de l'appartement.

Désormais seul, Finch se sentit perdu comme jamais. Il soupira faiblement avant de sortir à son tour. Reese avait besoin de lui. Il venait déjà de lui faire défaut une fois, il ne voulait pas réitérer cette erreur en étant pas prêt à lui prêter main forte. Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur Nicholas Parker alors que Reese se rendait à l'une de ses planques.

Reese, encore en chemin, ne cessait de se demander comment pouvait se sentir l'informaticien après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ne lui avait pas dit tout ceci comme un reproche, loin de là. Il voulait juste le faire réagir et lui montrer, que, parfois, lui aussi avait besoin d'entendre ces quelques mots. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient lourds de sens, mais cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble tout de même. De plus, l'informaticien ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte lui-même. L'aurait-il remarqué s'il ne le lui avait pas dit ? Reese en doutait quelque peu... Il se gara finalement avant de longer le vieux hangar devant lequel il venait d'arriver. Il entra alors, longeant le mur. Personne. Il fit le tour du bâtiment, mais il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent ici. Il prévint alors le lieutenant Carter qu'il avait fait chou blanc. Il devait maintenant, s'il voulait avoir une piste, contacter son partenaire. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui ferait le premier pas cette fois-ci.

C'était en effet lui qui avait embrassé l'informaticien en premier. Lui qui l'avait invité juste après. Lui, qui l'invitait toujours à dîner ou pour une sortie en dehors des missions. Lui qui lui avait proposé de dormir chez lui une fois par semaine. Lui et encore lui. Et l'informaticien dans tout ça ? Que voulait-il ? Il le suivait certes, lui rendait ses sentiments même, mais jamais il ne disait clairement ce qu'il voulait. Non, jamais. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde des sentiments de l'informaticien à son égard, mais il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui faisait tout pour que leur nouvelle relation soit vraiment une réussite... Il soupira avant de s'emparer de son portable.

\- Oui ? Répondit Finch quelque peu anxieux.

\- Vous avez une piste ? Demanda Reese.

\- J'ai trouvé plusieurs lignes à son nom, tout comme plusieurs propriétés qu'il serait susceptible d'utiliser. Les lieutenants Carter et Fusco en ont déjà la plupart, mais il reste deux lieux qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Un appartement sur la 23ième et un entrepôt sur la 11ième Avenue.

\- D'après vous, je tente laquelle de ces deux adresses ?

\- Je dirais l'appartement. Il y a eu plusieurs retraits effectués non loin dans ces dernières semaines et j'ai pu localiser son portable dans les environs avant que le signal ne disparaisse hier dans la soirée.

\- Bien, je vais commencer par là alors. Envoyez-moi l'adresse complète.

\- Compris et...

\- Oui ? Demanda Reese le cœur battant.

\- Soyez prudent, finit par dire Finch.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'il avait voulu dire, mais c'était bien ces mots là qui étaient finalement sorti de sa bouche.

\- Toujours, répondit Reese déçu.

Ils raccrochèrent et Reese remonta dans sa voiture direction l'appartement de la 23ième...

Finch ne cessait de s'en vouloir. Tout allait si bien il y a encore quelques heures, alors comment tout avait-il pu si mal tourner ? Il se rendait parfaitement compte que le malaise venait de lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait répondre aux attentes de Reese et cela le blessait profondément. Et puis combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour y parvenir ? Reese aurait-il la patience de l'attendre ? Combien de temps encore avant qu'il ne se lasse définitivement de lui ? Il n'avait pas confiance en lui, certes, mais pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à dire ces quelques mots que n'importe qui aimerait entendre de la bouche de celui qu'il aime ? Il craignait de plus en plus la tournure que semblait prendre les choses et, sans le vouloir, il imaginait une nouvelle fois le pire en premier...

Reese arriva enfin sur place. Il repéra rapidement deux hommes. Un placé dans l'allée entre deux immeubles et l'autre sur le pas de la porte. Il fit le tour du bâtiment avant d'assommer celui qui se trouvait dans l'allée. Voyant que son collègue n'était plus là, celui de l'entrée sortit avant de connaître le même sort. Reese les attacha rapidement au portail. Il entra finalement dans l'ascenseur avant de monter au septième. Deux nouveaux gardes près de l'appartement de Nicholas. Même s'il les maîtrisa rapidement, il ne fut pas assez silencieux et entendit alors du mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte. Il fut alors bien content d'avoir emmené quelques petits cadeaux pour le patron de Drew. Il entrouvrit la porte avant de balancer une grenade aveuglante. Quelques secondes après, alors que quelques cris se faisaient entendre, il fit enfin son entrée. Il ne lui fallu pas bien longtemps pour avoir la situation sous contrôle.

Une fois tout le monde pieds et poings liés, il appela enfin le lieutenant Carter.

\- J'ai votre homme, dit-il en salutation. Et vu la mallette pleine d'argent ainsi que les passeports, je pense qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre les voiles.

\- Très bien, on arrive de suite, répondit Joss.

Reese lui donna l'adresse avant de raccrocher. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la pièce pour vérifier que les hommes présents n'avaient aucun moyen de s'enfuir avant l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre. Rien. Il quitta alors la pièce l'air de rien et quitta ensuite le bâtiment. Il savait qu'il devait prévenir son partenaire que tout était fini, mais une partie de lui craignait leur prochaine discussion. Et si Finch voulait faire une pause dans leur relation ? Ou s'il continuait comme si la conversation du matin même n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir laquelle de ces deux alternatives étaient la pire à ses yeux. Une fois dans la voiture, il prit une profonde inspiration et contacta son patron.

\- Tout va bien Mr Ree... John ? Préféra finalement dire Finch.

Reese appréciait d'entendre ainsi son prénom dans la bouche de l'informaticien. Il répondit finalement, d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

\- Oui, tout s'est bien passé. Le lieutenant Carter est en route pour arrêter tout ce petit monde.

\- Et vous ?

\- Comment ça et moi ? Demanda Reese surpris.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda finalement Finch le cœur battant.

Reese se demandait bien où voulait en venir l'informaticien.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose que la machine ne vous a pas encore contacté ?

\- C'est exact alors je... me demandais ce que vous aviez prévu pour le reste de la journée, finit par dire Finch.

La promesse de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencés le matin même le hantait quelque peu. Il avait besoin de savoir si Reese y pensait encore. S'il y faisait allusion, cela lui prouverait que Reese ne lui en tenait pas vraiment rigueur, autrement... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il préférait "oublier" cette promesse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais peut-être emmener Bear en balade, fini par dire Reese espérant que Finch lui dise qu'il avait mieux comme plan.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas à tout de suite.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Reese de répondre quoi que se soit qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

Le cœur gros, il regardait son portable sans vraiment le voir. La voix de Reese résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Tout s'était si bien passé ces dernières semaines alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout partait-il soudainement de travers ? Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Alors que les minutes passaient lentement, il remarqua le léger tremblement de ses mains. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait lui rappeler Reese. Bear leva alors la tête avant de gémir faiblement. Finch avait de plus en plus l'impression d'étouffer. Le manque d'air se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Il se leva soudainement avant de quitter le bâtiment tout aussi précipitamment. Arrivé à l'extérieur, il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises. Il se mit finalement en marche, d'un pas lent et régulier.

Quand Reese fit enfin son entrée dans la bibliothèque, il trouva l'installation en veille, le manteau de Finch encore accroché, mais aucune trace de ce dernier. Il fit rapidement le tour du bâtiment avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Finch n'était pas là.

\- Est-ce là votre réponse ? Murmura Reese avant de prendre la laisse de Bear et de la lui attacher au collier.

Bear suivit son maître sans rien ajouter qu'un léger jappement. Dire qu'il était déçu de l'absence de l'informaticien était un euphémisme. Bien qu'une partie de lui s'était attendu à une telle fuite, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait espérer que Finch lui dise enfin ces quelque mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis si longtemps maintenant. Depuis le début de leur relation amoureuse, il avait pensé les entendre rapidement, mais non, rien. Il avait bien pensé à une gêne de la part de l'informaticien à révéler ainsi ses sentiments, mais à côté de ça, ils avaient passé tellement de moments intimes ensemble, que cela lui paraissait maintenant une excuse peu crédible. Si ce n'était pas de la gêne, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Du doute ? De l'incertitude ? Mais par rapport à quoi ? Ses sentiments à lui ou les siens ? Qu'importe, il craignait de plus en plus que les choses ne dégénèrent encore plus... et ce, à cause de lui et de sa remarque. Même si cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, il avait peur d'avoir mit fin, sans le vouloir, à leur relation encore naissante.

En arrivant au parc il avait espéré que Finch serait là, ou bien qu'il le rejoindrait. Mais non. Il y passa plus de deux heures sans aucune nouvelle de son partenaire. C'est d'humeur bien maussade qu'il retourna à la bibliothèque.

Pendant ce temps, Finch s'était retrouvé à errer dans la ville sans but précis. Heureusement pour lui le temps était clément et l'oubli de son manteau ne le gênait nullement. Il repensa une nouvelle fois à ces dernières semaines. Il en était venu à la même conclusion que Reese, jamais il ne lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. En tout cas jamais clairement. Il regrettait son inattention, mais ce qu'il regrettait surtout c'était son incapacité à dire ces quelques mots. Il arrivait à les formuler dans son esprit, mais dès qu'il s'imaginait les dires à son partenaire, les mots ne sortaient plus. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à voir d'où venait un tel blocage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait qu'il comprit. Maintenant en face de chez Grace, il ne pouvait que se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait perdu et de la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti à voir son monde s'écrouler. Son amour pour Reese étant encore plus fort que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour sa fiancée, il craignait plus que tout de voir arriver le jour où il le perdrait. Il soupira devant sa faiblesse avant de faire demi-tour. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant. Il espérait juste qu'il parviendrait à faire parvenir Reese la conclusion à laquelle il était finalement arrivé.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Vingt-deux heures sonnaient quand Reese enfonça la clé dans la serrure de son appartement. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Finch de la journée. _On dirait bien que tout est fini..._ ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser en franchissant le seuil de l'appartement. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, il le vit. Finch était là, debout devant la baie vitrée, observant le parc qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

\- Harold, dit-il alors, surpris.

\- Désolé de passer si tard Mr Reese, mais... commença Finch avant de s'interrompre.

\- Je suis désolé si ce que je vous ai dit ce matin vous a blessé, dit alors Reese voulant à tout prix sauver leur relation d'une fin prématurée.

\- Non, vous aviez raison, répondit l'informaticien. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte et je pense donc que ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser si je vous ai blessé. Ce n'était nullement mon intention.

Devant le ton si solennel de Finch, Reese s'attendait maintenant au pire.

\- Je sais bien, articula péniblement l'ex-agent.

Il observa longuement son vis-à-vis. Sa posture était droite, son regard déterminé et sa voix calme et posée. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit...

\- La dernière fois que j'ai prononcé ces mots Mr Reese... John, j'ai finalement tout perdu. Vous aussi d'ailleurs. Vous, vous avez eu la force d'y croire à nouveau, mais moi...  
\- Non, ne le dites pas. Ce n'est pas grave, ce ne sont que quelques mots, tenta Reese sentant qu'il était en train de le perdre.

Finch leva alors la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Je me rends compte à présent qu'une part de moi ne cesse d'imaginer le jour où tout prendra fin et au final ce n'est que pour me protéger que j'ai laissé une telle distance entre nous deux.

Plus Finch continuait son discours et plus Reese avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui s'écroulait petit à petit.

\- Je me rends compte de tout ça maintenant et surtout, dit-il tout en s'approchant de Reese, je me rends compte que je préfère tenter le coup et tout perdre, plutôt que de ne rien faire et de vous perdre à coup sûr.

A ces mots Reese releva la tête, croisant alors le regard de Finch qui se trouvait désormais en face de lui. Finch leva lentement les mains vers Reese avant de prendre son visage en coupe. Il commença à approcher son visage du sien. Reese se laissa faire, perplexe de la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

\- Je vous aime John, finit par conclure l'informaticien avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire.

Un simple frôlement, une douce caresse, un bout de paradis... Reese sembla renaître à ce simple contact. Il répondit faiblement à ce baiser avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de l'informaticien et de le serrer tout contre lui. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Ces mots avaient un tel pouvoir. Il avait enfin eu la force de les prononcer. Il n'avait désormais qu'un regret : ne pas avoir eu la force de les prononcer plus tôt.

\- Je vous aime Harold, répondit alors Reese tout contre les lèvres du concerné.

L'embrassant désormais à pleine bouche, Reese pût sentir un faible sourire étirer les lèvres de son partenaire. Il se décala légèrement avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'informaticien.

\- Quelque chose vous fait rire ? Demanda Reese.

\- Non, je vous aime, c'est tout, répondit Finch tout naturellement.

Reese sourit en retour avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Vous me le direz de temps à autre ? Demanda Reese entre deux baisers.

\- Oui.

\- Vous serez plus honnête avec vos sentiments ?

\- Oui, répondit une nouvelle fois Finch, je vais faire un effort.

\- Commençons maintenant, dit alors Reese en éloignant une nouvelle fois son visage. Que voulez-vous maintenant ?

Finch sembla réfléchir. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait, mais il avait du mal à passer outre sa nature réservée et à le dire de vive voix. Il savait que Reese le testait et il ne voulait pas le décevoir, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas se décevoir lui-même. Maintenant en paix avec son passé, il voulait pouvoir avancer main dans la main avec Reese vers ce nouvel avenir qui s'ouvrait à lui... à eux.

\- Il me semble que ce matin, vous aviez promis de finir ce que l'on avait commencé, finit par dire Finch.

Reese remarqua évidemment ses joues rouges, mais ce qu'il vit surtout fut le regard déterminé et le ton sûr de lui de l'informaticien.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que vous ne regrettiez pas votre choix, murmura alors Reese au creux de l'oreille Finch.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondit Finch alors qu'un doux frisson remontait le long de son échine.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les mains habiles de Reese ne viennent déboutonner sa veste ainsi que sa chemise, passant ainsi en dessous des remparts que formaient ses vêtements. Délicatement Reese le poussa vers le lit avant de le faire s'y allonger. Il s'installa au dessus de lui, laissant courir ses mains sur la poitrine désormais découverte de l'informaticien. Ce dernier ne détourna pas les yeux, même si ses joues semblaient s'enflammer davantage.

\- Je peux vous demander une faveur ? Demanda finalement Reese à Finch.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit Finch curieux.

\- Redite le encore une fois... susurra l'ex-agent à l'oreille de l'informaticien.

Reese put le sentir frissonner sous lui. Il pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur. Doucement Finch commença à déboutonner la chemise de Reese alors que ce dernier parsemait son visage et son cou d'une pluie de baisers.

\- Je vous aime John, murmura faiblement Finch.

Pour toute réponse Reese lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, lui arrachant au passage un faible gémissement. Il sourit tendrement avant de lui répondre :

\- Moi aussi... je vous aime, ajouta-t-il finalement. Et à partir de maintenant, je vous promets que je passerais le reste de ma vie à vous le prouver.

Une promesse d'éternité, de nouveaux baisers, de nouveaux frissons... La nuit leur appartenait et ils comptaient bien en profiter autant que possible.


End file.
